


『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜

by CRAZYMOON23



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZYMOON23/pseuds/CRAZYMOON23
Summary: 一个罗马尼亚小王子和FBI高级警探的故事如果大盾也失忆一回想看盾冬爱的惊天动地，虐的死去活来，自己写一个HE,时间设定在2014年，融合美国队长以及各种相关影剧,当然会ooc如果有幸被人读到，希望大家看的开心





	1. Chapter 1

第八章

Bucky微微低下头。

“我们从小就认识。”

“然后就…”

“是我先爱上你的？” Steve对自己的爱情故事很感兴趣。

…

Bucky微微涨红了脸。

“我想是吧。”

然后他好像不想继续这个话题似的，走到床底下摸出了一瓶白葡萄酒。

“Tamaioasa Romaneasca” ，Steve认出了酒的名字，是罗马尼亚的一种葡萄，世界上最古老的葡萄品种之一。

Bucky拿着开瓶器有些粗暴的拔出瓶塞，直接拿着酒瓶咕咚咕咚喝了起来，空气一时有点凝结。

Bucky也不知道为什么自己会这么别扭。

他回想当时Steve找到自己的时候是怎么做的，那个时候他也是把过去忘的一干二净，时常陷入一种暴躁的状态，总是活在恐惧中，恢复正常平静的生活对他变成一种深刻的折磨。Steve总是很耐心的抱住他，慢慢的给他讲他们以前的故事，说他以前是怎么一个春风和煦的人。

他有的时候还没有听完，就被脑子里闪过的鲜血和杀戮占满了，指甲都陷进Steve的胳膊里。

无论他以前是个什么样的人，那些温柔和美好早就被九头蛇的洗脑机器洗掉了，再也回不来了。

等他好不容易以为自己因为Steve起码找回了一点点曾经的自己，就眼睁睁看着他掉下了飞机。

于是好不容易找回来的自己又全都灰飞烟灭。

他想了很多让自己继续活下去的方法，最后很是妥协的，只是每天晚上灌自己几瓶酒，起码让自己能在眩晕中闭上眼睛。天知道他已经受够了吞药片。

脑子里闪过了这么一堆事情，等回过神来才发现自己已经被Steve扶到了沙发上。

Bucky陷在宽大的沙发里，故意不去看Steve关切的眼神，心里很是懊恼，他做不到Steve的耐心和执着，这家伙在这一方面总是很擅长。

于是他在Steve的注视下喝掉了一整瓶酒，摇摇晃晃的起来想去床底下再摸一瓶。

结果没站稳向前摔了去，感觉自己摔进了一个温暖的胸膛里。

虽然胸肌硬梆梆的。

可恶，这家伙就算失忆了也坚持锻炼肌肉？

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

酒精渐渐起了作用，Bucky抬起眼睛恍惚的看着Steve，那双天蓝色的眼睛时常在他梦中出现。他抬起头吻了上去。

吻从眼睛换到了唇角。Bucky的嘴唇是鲜红里面带点粉紫的颜色。Steve尝到了葡萄酒的香醇和微微的甜味。他张开嘴，Bucky的舌头就缠了进来，这比他想象中的味道还要好。

Steve加深了这个吻，带着Bucky倒在了地毯上。

“Steve…”

Bucky趴在Steve身上，微长的头发轻轻抚着Steve的脖子。一吻结束，Bucky撑起手臂，抬手擦掉嘴边在他们之间拉开的银丝，然后他懊恼的感觉不对。他的腿和Steve的缠在一起，自己股间的阴茎明显立了起来。

他微微喘着气。

“Steve…”，

好像他只会叫这个名字。

“帮帮我…”

Steve之前并没想过自己到底是喜欢女人还是男人，他只认真的集中在那张纸上的内容，下意识的觉得这应该是一个男人的名字。然后他真的遇到了叫Bucky Barnes的男人，那股熟悉又亲切的感觉让他自然就接受了他以前爱着的是这个人。对于一见面就被吻上搂着睡了一夜这件事不但没有排斥反而还想更紧紧的抱住他。看到他好像自暴自弃的把自己灌醉心里竟然还有隐隐的刺痛。

他感觉自己的手被Bucky轻轻抓着，挪到了两人的下体间。Steve摸到Bucky涨大的阴茎，他感觉自己的也快一样了。

他望着Bucky微微张开的嘴唇，粉红色的舌头不自觉地伸出来向上舔着，有点湿润的灰蓝色眼睛就这么直直的看着他，Steve觉得自己无法拒绝。

“嗯…我们去沙发上好不好？Bucky？”

他起身把Bucky抱起来，放到沙发上。双手撑在他的身体两边，轻轻地从额头开始吻起来，从眉毛到睫毛，再到鼻尖，嘴唇。他看到Bucky闭着眼睛，眼皮轻颤着。

然后他向下拉开裤链，把长裤脱掉，退下内裤，Bucky的阴茎已经完全立了起来。

Bucky时常痛恨自己不胜酒力，想他曾经杀人不眨眼，一个人能摧毁一整个基地。敌人看到他都要瑟瑟发抖。但只要喝上半瓶度数不高的白葡萄，就醉的走不稳路，一瓶下去就手脚瘫软，脑袋迷糊了。

现在他又感谢酒精，起码在失去Steve之后，只要把自己灌醉就能倒在床上不省人事。

他隐约感觉自己刚才好像对Steve提出了过分的要求，自己的下身光裸着，Steve缓缓握了他的阴茎。

意识飞走之前他听到Steve问他，“想要我怎么帮你？”

Bucky努力找回自己的声音，“用…用手就好”

Steve闻言一只手开始撸动，另一只手还是撑在Bucky身边，脑袋埋到Bucky颈间，用鼻子拨开那里的头发和衬衫领子，吻着Bucky好看的脖子。然后还觉得不够，他用牙齿慢慢咬开怀里人的衬衫，露出形状美好的胸肌，粉色的乳立早就立了起来，Steve扯下衬衫，先是吻上左肩的疤痕，然后舔舔胸前，用牙轻轻咬一下乳粒，身下的人立刻难耐的扬起了头。

“唔…嗯…Steve…”

Steve没有停下手里的套弄，Bucky阴茎的前端已经开始渗出晶莹的液体。怀里的人呼吸越来越急促，抬起手搂上了他的后背，攥紧了他的衣服，然后颤抖着在他手里射了出来。

Steve抬头凝视着Bucky因为高潮而染上粉红的脸颊，抱紧了还在微微抖着的身体。

Bucky有段时间无法思考，在Steve怀里喘着气，回过神来才发现自己早就一丝不挂，他捏着身下的沙发垫子，“混蛋，我会不会射的太快了点”，不过他认命的想，是他先起的头，他会对Steve负责的。

由于酒精的作用加上刚刚才射过精，手脚还是使不上力，“混蛋，这样不是显得我很弱？早知道要干一场就不喝酒了。”

他拼命集中精神，尽管吐出来的声音有点破碎，“嗯…现在该你了…Steve”。

一听轮到自己Steve反而犹豫了起来，尽管他也早就勃起了。

他松开怀里的人，让他靠在沙发上，

Bucky摸向Steve的手里，那里还留着刚才的精液，Bucky用手勾起他自己的白浊液体，然后抬起两条修长的腿，尽管手还抖着，还是努力把一根手指慢慢伸进了身后的小穴里。

“Bucky…你不用…”

Bucky闻言好像想起了什么似的，抽出手指，挪到Steve的一角，没有章法的扯掉Steve的衣服。 Steve盯着 Bucky用不是很利索的手解开他的裤链，专注的把长裤往下扒，脑袋向前低着，长发垂下来遮住了眼睛，舌头又不自觉的开始舔起嘴唇。

Steve都不用隐藏自己被撩拨起的情欲，自己涨大的阴茎就露了出来。他看Bucky竟然低下头亲了一下前端，“嘿，好久不见”

然后他粘着精液的那只手被Bucky带进了自己身后小穴里。温软的感觉刹时包围了他。

一根，两根，三根，Steve也不管自己的呼吸越来越快，在Bucky的帮助下仔细的做着扩张，紧致柔软的肉穴越来越湿润。

“嗯，啊…Steve…”

他连忙抬起头，紧张的问，“Bucky，是不是不舒服？”

Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，脸上浮着一层薄汗，仰着头半睁着眼睛的样子煽情又诱惑。

“Steve…嗯…” Bucky喘着气，“可以进来了…”

Bucky收紧了手臂，脑袋埋在Steve耳边，

“我们以前数不清干过多少次了，也许能帮你找回点儿记忆…嗯？”

Steve低头看着自己完全勃起涨大的性器，不用和别人比较，他都知道自己的尺寸大的惊人，Bucky好像发现了他的踌躇，又贴着他的耳朵说“没…没关系…我没那么脆弱…”

Bucky用布满疤痕的那只手微微抖着握住那根阴茎，对准了他的穴口。

Steve抽出手指，带出了点点嫩肉，他的自制力早就消失殆尽，对着一张一合的肉洞顶了进去。两个人早就被汗水打湿了，贴在一起的身体火热又黏腻。

Bucky努力分开双腿，让自己能更多的接纳Steve，还是在被进入的时候发出了一声呜咽。

Steve却像受到鼓励一样，往更深的地方顶弄进去，他扶着Bucky的柔韧的腰，把两条修长的腿分的更开，坚硬又粗壮的阴茎稍微抽出一点，再用力顶的更深，慢慢把自己的阴茎全都埋了进去。

Bucky疼的皱起了眉头，许久没被打开的地方要接纳Steve还是费力了点，只能不停喊着“Steve，Steve”

Steve的自制力飞到了天外，下身开始强劲的摆动起来。身下怀里的这个人好像对他有着无尽的吸引力，让他情不自禁想要进的更深，更深一点。耳边传来Bucky一声又一声细碎的呻吟，又软又湿的穴道收缩着不停的缠着他，舒服的仿佛天堂一样。

Steve的律动越来越快，酒精的作用让Bucky被Steve撞的晕头转向，久违的又被Steve填满的感觉，让Bucky的心脏仿佛要炸开一般。疼痛逐渐被快感代替，他把耳朵贴在Steve的被汗水打湿的胸口，听着Steve强有力的心跳，和着Steve在他身下的撞击，混着自己的喘息和心跳。

他的Steve还好好的活着。

眼泪突然间不受控制的流了出来。

泪珠一颗一颗从眼睛里流出来，越流越多，从抽泣变成了痛哭。

Steve正沉浸在Bucky给予的无可比拟的快感中，想俯下身吻吻怀里的人，被汹涌的眼泪吓坏了。

“Bucky！Bucky！对不起！对不起！我…我把你弄疼了？你哪里不舒服吗？”

Steve慌张的把Bucky抱起来坐在他身上，却没想到让自己进的更深了。

“呜…Steve…”

Steve命令自己从那令人恋恋不舍的身体里退出来，Bucky的双腿反而缠了上来。

棕色长发的脑袋趴在他的胸口哽咽着断断续续地说：“Steve…我努力的活着了…很努力很努力的遵守你给我的诺言…虽然这太难了…太难太难了…可能我活的有点自暴自弃…但是我尽了全力在活着…无论如何都活下来了…你知道吗…”

眼泪还是不受控制的流出来，差一点把Steve的心脏都打湿了。Steve紧紧的抱住Bucky，心里没由来的绞痛起来。

他一下一下安抚着Bucky的头，“我知道…我知道…你做的真好…是我的Bucky…”

Bucky在他怀里缓了好一会，才慢慢仰起头，睁着哭肿的眼睛，睫毛还挂着泪珠，湿润的嘴唇像在邀请着Steve。

Steve吻掉Bucky眼角的眼泪，感到Bucky轻轻动着腰，一切不用言语，低头吻上那双颜色艳丽的嘴唇，吮吸着咬住又放开。抬起Bucky布满疤痕的左臂，仔细的吻遍每一条粉色的凸起，又快速的律动了起来。

“啊嗯…”

Steve听到Bucky的一声惊呼，笑着吻上笔挺的鼻尖，“ 是这里吗？” 他朝着那个地方努力穿刺着，感觉怀里的人不住的颤抖起来，被插的不住往外流出液体小穴收缩着不停吸住他。

快感一波一波从两人的身体里传来， Bucky用尽最后的力气攀上Steve的脖子，温热的气息喷在Steve的颈间，“Steve…射…射在我里面…我…我喜欢…你…你射在我里面…”

Steve不由得加快又了速度，阴茎涨大了一圈又一圈。

Bucky感觉自己的呼吸都快停止了，自己又被Steve深深按回沙发里，身体不断被顶进最深的地方，被Steve私密的吻着。他感到Steve突然加快了速度，两个人紧紧相拥着一起射了出来。

夜晚的房间里充斥着甜腻性爱的味道和不住的喘息。高潮褪去好一会儿Steve才慢慢从Bucky体内退了出来，连带着牵出了一股股白灼的精液，Steve今天晚上头一次感到了不好意思。

Bucky还软软的趴在他身下，“Steve…要去浴室清理一下…”

“好…好…”

Steve闻言小心翼翼抱起Bucky朝浴室走去，脚步竟然有些不稳。

“Bucky，我们以前每次都这样吗？”

Bucky疲惫的靠在Steve宽阔的肩膀上，转了转眼珠，“唔…反正每次都要搞到精疲力尽才肯罢休。”

那天晚上Steve做了半年以来的第一个梦，他梦见了自己的小时候。

梦里的他又瘦又小，坐在一间教室里，阳光从窗户里射进来，教室里面吵吵闹闹的。  
他和同学们围成一圈坐在一起，中间的桌子上摆着一个白色的纸箱。

他听到老师叫他的名字，“Steven！你是最后一个。”

身边的男同学踹着他的椅子，险些让他摔出去。

他走到白色的纸箱前面踮起脚把手伸进去，抽出里面仅剩的一张折起的纸条。

身后有女孩子嚷嚷着：“这不公平，我要重新抽签！”  
他打开纸条盯着上面的名字，转身把它交给老师。

小姑娘们明显都不太开心，有的甚至哭了起来。

老师缓缓念出那个名字“James Buchanan Barnes”

小男孩们瞬间手舞足蹈的起哄：“嘿！Steven，看看！是你抽到了罗马尼亚的小王子！”

有的小姑娘哭的更凶了，他转过身，抬头望到了一双翠绿带点灰色的眼睛。

眼睛的主人是一个可爱的棕色头发的小男孩，微笑着向他伸出了手，“你好”…

Steve缓缓睁开了眼睛，阳光洒在缩在他怀里熟睡的人。棕色微卷的长发随着呼吸一上一下，眼睛还肿着。

Steve的心里被一圈暖暖的微光包裹着，他低头吻了吻Bucky的额头，

“原来你是罗马尼亚的小王子吗”


	2. 『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜

『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜 

第十一章

Steve一直在Bucky那里住到冬天。

纽约冬天的温度虽然只比布加勒斯特低上几度，但是体感温度却异常寒冷。

Bucky很怕冷，寒假之后，他都躲在家里。

这个时候他正隔着窗户看对面房子上装饰的圣诞灯饰，雪花一片一片飘落在地上。

“Steve，明天就是圣诞前夜了。” Bucky勾起嘴角对Steve笑了笑，裹了裹开衫毛衣。

********

Sam一放假就回家去了。

保镖厨师和佣人也都被Bucky以过节为由放假回家。

“你们的家人会想念你们的，我现在命令你们全都回家去。”

Steve看保镖厨师和佣人们排成一排站在门口，各自担心着Bucky的安全Bucky的胃口和Bucky的生活起居。

才在重逢以来第一次对这个人其实是个王子有了实感。

几个保镖离开之前严肃的叮嘱Steve，虽然官方并没放出任何James王子在美国留学的消息，但是王子的安全依然是首要任务。

他们甚至仔细告知Steve房子里保安系统的设置和遇到危险时的逃跑路线。

“James王子的安全就交给你了。”保镖们走之前郑重的说道。

“别担心，”Bucky说到，“这个大个子会保护我的。”

佣人嘱咐Steve：“如果碰上降温，就把暖气再调高几度。”

“别担心，这个大个子不会让我着凉的。”

“圣诞节的菜谱要我先给你写好吗，Rogers先生？”

Bucky优雅的低下头吻了吻厨师美人儿，“别担心，Rogers先生会把我喂饱的。”

Steve觉得自己责任重大，他不知道Bucky对他哪来的这么大信心。

他只知道自己在这些人眼里是个大学二年级的毛头小子，王子的一个无家可归的好朋友。

是啊，Steve想，他已经没有称得上叫做家的地方了。

 

********

Bucky说自己讨厌在冬天旅行，从纽约到布加勒斯特要坐十几个小时的飞机，他情愿留在纽约。

Steve知道他是故意要留下来陪自己。

Bucky例行公事的打电话问候了父亲和弟弟妹妹，自嘲地说也许他不在家，圣诞前夜的晚餐气氛反而会更轻松。

而此时，Steve依然保持着美国人对温度的奇怪感应。

外面下着大雪，他依然T恤短裤，出门直接套上一件羽绒服就走。

Steve拿着超市购物清单，光着小腿打开门。

“Steve，你不冷吗？”

“当然，今天比昨天还要冷一点。”

“那你为什么还穿短裤？”

“可是我有穿羽绒服。”

美国人的逻辑真的很奇怪。

Bucky不再去管他，反正就算他感着冒回来，自己也习惯了照顾他。

Steve小时候是个病秧子，每次Steve去罗马尼亚看他，或者他去拜访布鲁克林Steve的家，Steve总要病上几回。

小时候他总对欺负Steve的人说，“他比你们看到的要强大得多了！”

如今豆芽菜长的高大又挺拔，Bucky时常看着Steve现在强壮的身体，心里涌出一股自豪感。

“你真的不和我一起去？” Steve问。

Bucky摇摇头，“抱歉了兄弟，我在毛衣外面套羽绒服都觉得很冷。”

Steve还是有点犹豫，“你一个人在家可以吗？”

Bucky倒在沙发上笑的肚子疼。

“Steve！你真的觉得会有人来袭击我？”

“那倒不是…”

“你快去快回就行了。不对，下雪要小心开车，别着急。”

Bucky挥挥手。

“一会儿见，pal。”

Steve把暖气又调高了几度，才走出门去。

 

********

 

大家以为Steve和Bucky的关系要变质了？

可实际上到现在为止，一切开始在那个吻里，也停在那个吻上。

Bucky第二天完全忘了这回事，Steve当然也没提起。

他和Bucky依然是好朋友。

不过Steve的想法一直很坚定，只是Steve那个时候总想，时间还有很多。

以至于以后Steve想起这个时候，还是很后悔，他真该早点对Bucky说我爱你，早一分一秒也好，最好第一次见面的时候就跟他说，然后赖在Bucky身边永远不走。

12月24日

Steve忙上忙下，烤了一大只火鸡，蜜汁火腿和烘培蔬菜，南瓜派和圣诞布丁。

还做了一道罗马尼亚传统的圣诞节食物“Sarmale”。

Bucky在厨房里围着Steve，看Steve每做好一道菜就迫不及待的吃上一口。

他被Steve套上一件红绿相间的毛衣，头上顶着圣诞帽。

“圣诞快乐，Steve。” Bucky笑容满面。

两个人交换了圣诞礼物，堆在圣诞树底下。

25号早晨两人迫不及待的互相拆开礼物，

Steve送给了Bucky一幅画，里面画的当然是Bucky，Bucky笑的嘴角快弯到眼睛里，“画的真好，Steve。”

Steve拆开Bucky的礼物 ------

一套健身器材，圣诞贺卡上写着，“愿你永远肌肉发达，pal”

Steve也笑了，他把Bucky抱进怀里，深吸了几口气，“谢谢你， Buck。”

“唔，这可不是我期待的反应。”

Bucky闷在Steve胸口说。

“不只礼物，谢谢你这段时间一直陪着我。”

“Steve，"

“你从来都没有怪过我突然消失，也没问过我为什么好几年没有联系你。”

“你一定有自己的理由，能再遇见你就够了。”

Bucky笑了笑，“我也不知道怎么就神使鬼差的申请了纽约的这所大学，我们以前谈起过这件事情，对吗？”

“对，我们谈过的所有事情，我都记得。”

“Steve，"

"你还记得我十三岁的时候，我妈妈她，死于爆炸事故吧。”

“嗯。”

Steve还是从报纸上读到的，罗马尼亚的皇后从府邸出门时，刚坐进汽车就发生了爆炸，皇后当场死亡。所幸年幼的王子当时并没在车上，爆炸当时被保镖护住，只得了轻微的脑震荡。

“我当时在和妈妈赌气，妈妈想让我带蓝色的领结，可我喜欢黑色的。我闹着脾气不肯上车，结果妈妈先坐进了车里。我一直觉得，是我的错， Steve，从那以后，我父亲他，”

Bucky顿了顿，“我父亲他几乎没在再和我说过话，我一直当父亲怪我当时不懂事。直到几年以后，我在父亲卧室的保险箱里发现了一封信。父亲保险箱的密码一直是妈妈的生日，所以我轻易就打开了。  
那封信来自一个叫九头蛇的恐怖组织，信上说，他们本来想杀的是我。”

”所以，真的是我的错，是妈妈替我去死的。”

Steve抱着Bucky的手臂动了动。

Bucky把下巴放在Steve肩膀上继续说，“他们说，‘要夺走你一切珍视的东西’。到底是父亲的？还是我的？还是一切和我家有关的人？”

“我没办法控制自己的恐惧，Steve。我的家人有成队的保镖和护卫，可是你呢？你是我那时候除了家人之外唯一珍视的人，所以我，用了一个愚蠢的办法，那就是不再联系你。”

“我们不再有关系，我也就不用担心你去罗马尼亚看我的时候，坐进一辆随时会爆炸的汽车里了，不是吗？”

Bucky不再说话，他感到抱着他的大个子把头埋在他的颈窝里，哭的一颤又一颤。

“Hey pal…，”Bucky苦笑到，“别哭啊，”

“那只不过是十几岁的孩子不懂事的一厢情愿而已，实际上恐怖组织没有那么多闲工夫到处杀人。所以你看，我不是又回来了。”

失去母亲的悲伤和对Bucky的心疼一起涌出了心里，Steve流着眼泪，

“Bucky，Bucky”

他叫着，“天呐，Bucky“

“这不是你的错！”

“你妈妈的死，并不是你的错！你不应该这样怪自己！”

Bucky瞬间无法动弹，从未有人这样对他说过，从来没有。

他从13岁开始就一直活在自责和痛苦中，可每天依然若无其事的笑着。

这不是他的错，Steve说这不是他的错，

他再也控制不住自己的眼泪，自从妈妈死后，第一次肆无忌惮的哭了出来。

他越哭越凶，整个人埋在Steve怀里，仿佛把这么多年的悲伤，全都倾泻了出来。

是Steve先止住了眼泪。

他尝试着哄着Bucky，可怀里的人没有停下来的意思。

最后他只好捧着Bucky的脸吻了上去。被泪水打湿的嘴唇冰冷又绝望。

圣诞节当天两个大男人在家里抱头痛哭可不是什么浪漫的情景。

所以事情就是从那个时候开始变质的。

Steve越吻越深，然后又往上吻着不断往外流出眼泪的眼睛，一点一点不停的吻去眼泪，啄着泛红的鼻尖，再回到依旧湿润的嘴唇。

顺着脖子吻到锁骨，扯下毛衣吻到胸前。

直到Bucky回过神来，“Steve，你在干什么？！”

“Bucky，Bucky，” Steve念着Bucky的名字，"James Buchanan Barnes, 我爱你，我一直都爱你，一直都是。”

Bucky的眼泪还在眼睛里打转，他慌张的问，“Steve，你说什么？”

“我说我爱你。”

Steve笃定的望进Bucky的眼睛：

“我爱你。” 

他又说了一遍。

“也许我们应该做点别的，分散分散你的注意力。”

他把Bucky抱起来，走进他的房间，放到床上，然后继续刚才的吻。

多年以后他想起来，他想他和Bucky的做爱总是伴随着眼泪。

Bucky被Steve按在床上，任由他扒下自己的裤子，直到自己全身赤裸，一丝不挂。

Bucky自己又何尝不是呢，一年又一年，他不停的骗自己，我们是好朋友。

小时候他不懂，等到长大了，再次遇到Steve，他才明白，他爱他，无关Steve的体型或样貌，他只是单纯的爱着这个人。

没有多大的年纪里，他们就彼此确定，这是他们一生里面，唯一的那个人。

可Bucky现在还不能爱他，他还不能，他甚至都不知道以后能不能。

所以Bucky想，就在耶稣的生日里放纵一回，起码上帝不会太过和他计较。

所以当Steve的手指伸进那个从没有人进入过的地方时，他也没有抗拒，屁股陷在床单里，两条修长的腿打开来，像女人一样，承受着被进入的疼痛。

Bucky吃疼的揽上Steve的脖子，“嗯…唔…Steve…通常这个时候都要用点润滑剂什么的…不过我不确定家里有没有…”

Steve闻言拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出了一瓶润滑剂。

“原来这家伙早有准备…”Bucky心里暗笑，

就看Steve着急的拧开瓶盖，往自己勃起的阴茎上倒下去。

“等，等等，Steve，”

Bucky看着Steve的尺寸咽了咽口水，

“总要先扩张一下…”

于是Steve又把手指伸进去，一下一下的打开那个洞口，

“啊…嗯…Steve…先蘸一点润滑剂再进来”，Bucky一声接一声的喘着气。

Bucky不知道他这个时候的声音有多么性感，

Steve动员起自己所有的自制力，用手指蘸满润滑剂，再次插了进去。

“对不起，Bucky，很疼吗？”

“嗯…嗯…现在好多了。”

…

“Steve，这个时候你应该吻吻我…”

Steve欺身上前，贴着Bucky开始吻起来，

Bucky笑了起来，“Steve，你从来没有和别人上过床？”

“没有。”Steve并没有觉得尴尬，他如实回答。

“就没有一次曾经想试试？”

“没有。从来没有一个男人或者女人让我想和他们做爱。”

“除了你。”

Bucky一时说不出话来。

“那可得给你一个美好的回忆。”他想。

Bucky感觉Steve的手指又插进去了一根，他动了动腰，攀在Steve身上，发觉Steve不知道什么时候也脱的一丝不挂。

他抚摸着Steve饱满的胸肌，结实的六块腹肌，美好的腰线，挺翘的臀部。

“所以，这副身体都是我的了？”

“全都是你的，王子殿下。”

“Steve，吻这里试试。”Bucky微微喘着气，把头仰起来，把下颚骨贴在Steve唇边。

Steve像对待宝物一样先伸出舌头舔了舔优美的下颚线，怀里的人立刻颤抖了起来，发出一声又一声的呻吟。吞着他手指的后穴立刻缩紧了又张开。

他继续吻着Bucky的下颚，从一边换到另一边。

敏感带被Steve不停的吻着，让Bucky全身又酥又麻，电流从腰部一直窜到脚趾，手和脚全都软了，控制不住的呻吟出声。他感到自己也勃起了。

Steve从下颚吻到了胸前，感到Bucky在他怀里软的像一滩水一样，等手指抽插的地方也越来越湿润时，他抬起充满情欲的眼睛问道，“我可以进去吗，Bucky？”

“…嗯”  
“…嗯”  
“…嗯”  
“…嗯”

Bucky根本控制不住嘴里的呻吟和身体里的悸动。

他恨恨的想：“见了鬼了，Steve还没进来，他就体会到了比和女孩子上床还多出100倍的快感。”

他扭动着腰，仿佛邀请一般，拿身后的小洞贴着Steve的龟头，Steve扶着自己的阴茎，一下子全都插了进去。

Bucky低吟着哼了一声，躺在Steve身下止不住的喘息，他试着放松身体，反而让Steve觉得被越夹越紧。

Steve难耐的动了起来，Bucky的里面实在太软又太热了，合着Bucky撩拨又低哑的呻吟，他实在控制不住自己，抓着Bucky柔韧的腰线越动越快，嘴唇又吻上Bucky的下颚线。

Bucky被顶的脑袋都探出了床边，仰着脑袋任凭Steve不停的折磨着他的敏感带。下身被深深的贯穿着，全身被一波又一波的快感袭击的体无完肤。

他意识到自己现在正全身瘫软的大张着双腿，小腿缠在Steve的腰上，被他最好的朋友占有了全部。

Bucky一时竟然停止了呼吸。

Steve正沉浸在Bucky给他的无与伦比的快感中，他曾经只有为数不多的几次，敢放纵自己幻想进入这具身体的感觉，如今终于变成了现实，Bucky潮湿柔软的后穴不停的吸着他，咬着他，那种感觉比最美好的想象还要疯狂。

Steve强迫自己集中精神，不要太过失控，突然发觉身下的人声音越来越微弱。

他慌忙把头都快掉到床角的Bucky抱起来靠在枕头上，发现Bucky早就射了，闭着眼睛不停大口喘着气。

“Bucky，Bucky，”

Steve无比懊恼，他让Bucky不舒服了。

Bucky勾着嘴角闭着眼睛，胸口不停的一起一伏，试图找回自己的声音。

“Steve…”

片刻之后，Steve才听见一个微弱的声音，

“Steve…你…你舒服吗？”

“你觉得舒服吗？”

他抱紧了他的Bucky，

“舒服，太舒服了…我…”

“那就别…别停下…直到你射出来为止”

Steve听话的动了动，这次他慢慢的插了回去，Bucky已经可以毫无阻力的让他一直进到最深处。他控制着速度，观察着Bucky的表情，直到Bucky又开始发出低哑的呻吟。

“Bucky，你呢，你舒服吗？” Steve问，他的头发被汗水打湿了，喘息一下一下落在Bucky的唇边。

Bucky勉力抬起蒙上一层雾的眼睛，就这么盯着Steve看，嘴唇微微张着，歪起脑袋思考Steve的问题。

然后突然笑了起来，

“从来…从来没有这么舒服过。”

Steve不停的动着，直到感觉下身一紧，一股热流从下腹窜到股间，他抓紧Bucky的腰，全都射进了Bucky的身体里。

Bucky迷迷糊糊的任由Steve摆布，感到下身突然被灌得满满的。

他无奈的笑起来，“Steve…你真是…算了…反正明天不用出门…”

两个人拥抱在一起头抵着头不停的喘着气，房间里的热度仿佛能把外面的冰雪都融化掉。

就算耶稣基督这时候拿着十字架从天而降，也无法把他们分开。

********

“明天不用出门”

这句话仿佛打开了一个奇妙的开关。

那之后在浴缸里，Steve弓着身子趴在Bucky身上，舌头舔着Bucky的耳垂，“Bucky，Bucky，再一次好不好？”

他折起Bucky的双腿，又把自己的阴茎埋进Bucky身体里。

Bucky靠在浴缸里，身体随着水波一上一下。

他难耐的抓着Steve的头发，舌头不停舔着嘴唇，

“你…你这家伙真是精力旺盛…嗯…算了…谁让你正是精力旺盛的年纪…呜嗯…”

“你也只比我大一岁而已…”

Steve捧起Bucky的脸，仿佛怎么吻也吻不够。

这之后直到这一年的最后一天，Steve除了在做饭，就是在和Bucky做爱。

12月31日的晚上，他们打开电视，里面惯例正在转播时代广场的跨年活动。

还有一分钟就要跨入新的一年，Bucky正把Steve压在地毯上，坐在他身上摆动着腰臀。

毯子从他身上滑落，房间里的唯一光源就是电视机的光影，光裸的后背映上了电视里时代广场色彩斑斓的广告牌。

新年的礼花声从电视里传出来，Bucky刚扭过头，就被Steve拽了回来，Steve深深吻上令人怀恋不已的绯红嘴唇，

“新年快乐，Bucky。”

“我爱你。”

他又说了这句话，Bucky想，他想说“我也爱你”，我当然也爱你，可是他说不出口，他不能说。

他只能让Steve更深的进入自己。

“我只能给你这些了” 他想。

虽然微不足道，却是我的全部。

 

********

 

2002年

新年的第一道阳光照在Steve脸上，他睁开眼睛，轻轻挪了挪手臂，让Bucky睡的更舒服些。

如果每天睁开眼睛第一个看到的人都是Bucky的话，该有多好。

他们又不知疲倦的在床上纠缠了一天，直到新年的第二天早上。

Bucky缓缓睁开眼睛，闻着飘进屋里早餐的香味。

他缓缓坐起来揉着腰, 如果就着这么放任Steve下去，他们两个是不是要精尽而亡？

他下床穿起衣服。

明天所有人就会回来，他觉得是时候该叫醒这场梦了。

“Steve…”

他靠在厨房的门框上，Steve正往盘子里盛早餐，他看见Bucky，温柔的笑起来。

“你该回去了，Steve”

Steve垂下睫毛，

“好”他说。

“Steve，你还记得Rumlow吗”

“他从我出生开始就是我的保镖，现在升了职，被派去保护我的弟弟妹妹。”

“嗯”

“和你没有联系的几年，我一直跟着Rumlow学射击，搏斗，枪械知识，总之一切能学的我都缠着他教我。”

“你知道他是从军队里出来的，这方面知识丰富的吓人。”

Bucky发觉话题跑远了，

“总之，今年下半年，我就升入大学四年了Steve，我考虑了之后的生活，或者说我早就想好了以后要做什么，才来美国上的大学。”

“去年年初我提交了加入FBI的申请表，在你妈妈去世之后不久，就收到了回复。我通过了审查。今年暑假，就去华盛顿参加入职培训。”

“如果顺利，明年一毕业，我就能正式加入FBI。”

Steve抬起眼睛，

“我以为你以后总要当个国王什么的。”

Bucky抓抓头发，表情有点落寞，

“你知道，我想父亲不会让我继承王位了。”

“总而言之，我想加入FBI的反恐部队。说要给妈妈报仇，实在很让人难为情。不过这是我能想到的，唯一能让我安心继续活下去的方法。”

“与其继续活在恐惧里，不如让我努力保护你们，我的家人，我的朋友，还有你。”

“你知道，嗯，Steve”

Bucky发觉起自己说的太长了，盘子里的早餐都要凉掉了。

”这个工作难免会受伤，或者说不定哪一天就，就死了。”

“也许你应该去找个漂亮姑娘，” 

Bucky艰难的吐出接下来的话，“和她结婚然后生几个孩子，嗯？毕竟我，我不能永远陪在你身边。”

“不过如果你什么时候想和我上上床，我，嗯，我随时奉陪。”

Steve注视着Bucky的眼睛，把目光移到Bucky脖子上星星点点的吻痕，半响才一字一句的，认真说道，

“Bucky，别人的圆满人生，与我无关。”

“我并不是为了发泄性欲或者一时兴起才和你做爱的，更不会拿你当泄欲工具。“

”所有这一切，都是因为我爱你，只有和你在一起，才是我的圆满人生。”

“混蛋，”Bucky 低下头咬着嘴唇，“这家伙说起情话来一套一套的，到底是从哪学来的？”

“不过，我无权干涉你未来的生活，如果你让我走，我现在就走。”

“你先过来吃早餐。”

等Bucky吃完最后一口煎蛋，Steve已经收拾好了行李。

他走到门口，转过身对着Bucky，“不用送我，外面冷。”

“还有，你要答应我，Bucky，不许躲着我，不见我。”

“当然，我们，我们还是好朋友，是吧，pal。”

“好。”

Steve轻轻关上门，留下Bucky和整个屋子的寂静。


	3. 『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜 第十四章

【盾冬】甜蜜蜜 第十四章

 

 

Winter Soldier靠在柱子后面喘着气，他终于又甩掉了那个难缠的男人。

 

但却并没有如释重负的感觉。

 

“我认识他，”

 

他掏出裤袋里的匕首，接着又掏出另一个。

 

“我认识他。”

 

“刚才，他还对我笑了一下？”

 

那个笑容让他有一种…很熟悉的感觉。

 

他努力搜寻着记忆，可惜只是徒劳。

 

在脑海里突然闪现的，那个男人笑盈盈望着他的眼睛，以及那一头金色的头发，像太阳一样。

 

他无论如何不想忘了它们。

 

脱掉战斗服露出左臂，上面几条疤痕从肩膀蔓延到手指。一个九头蛇标志烙印在左臂的上面，章鱼卷曲的触角在肌肉和疤痕上狰狞着。

 

他依稀的记得，疼痛能让他保持记忆。

 

深吸了一口气，他张嘴咬住其中一个匕首的手柄，把另一个匕首慢慢插进胳膊里。

 

“不要忘…”

 

Winter Soldier不记得的是，上一次以前的记忆出现在他本应该被洗的干干净净的脑子里，也是因为这个男人。

 

那时他注视着Pierce桌上的照片，本来冷漠空洞的眼神突然有了变化。

 

“我认识他。” 他对Pierce说。

 

在他被周围的人推进洗脑椅上时还在说，“可我认识他。”

 

他挣开众人，用力甩掉手上的针头。

 

有人往他胳膊上扎了一刀，更多的记忆涌了出来。

 

他盯着蜿蜒流在手臂上的血，那个人正在喊他的名字，他叫我什么？

 

然后记忆又被夺走了。

 

他把匕首顺着胳膊划开一圈，拧着眉头仰起脑袋，血管混着心跳，鲜红的肉翻了出来。

 

“果然有用。”他想。

 

“Steve，他叫Steve。”

 

纤长浓密的睫毛不停颤动着，Winter Solider吐出咬着的刀柄，不自觉的拿舌头舔着嘴唇，然后紧紧咬住。

 

靠着柱子的身体渐渐向下滑去。

 

“他到底是谁。”

 

“我又是谁。”

 

直到Rumlow突然出现在他身后，

 

“你在干什么！？”

 

Rumlow一把拔出他手上插着的刀，

 

他顺势跪在地上，头发盖住了眼睛，里面微微渗着水雾。

 

“Steve，他是Steve。”

 

他抬头看着Rumlow。

 

绿眼睛即使在夜里依然闪耀着光明。

 

 

********

 

“这是怎么回事！？”

 

Pierce大发雷霆。

 

Winter Soldier躺在洗脑椅上，脑袋歪在一边，长发披散在脸上。

 

“你说他的手现在不能用？那就把止血剂止疼剂的用量加倍！只要他感觉不到疼不就行了！？”

 

旁边的医生战战兢兢的答道：“他上次的伤也还没好，这次又…加上他最近脑部不太稳定。我建议暂时让他…”

 

Pierce在房间里不耐烦的踱着步。

 

“这个Steve Rogers到底是何方神圣？稍不留神整个九头蛇都要被他毁了！我已经派出最厉害的武器去对付他，结果呢？”

 

“这样下去Schmidt首领恐怕要亲自出马。”

 

“他们从小就认识。” Rumlow盯着昏迷不醒的人渗着血的绷带突然开口。

 

“哦？” Pierce眯起了眼睛。

 

“我想起来了，你以前向我汇报过的总是给他写信的臭小子？”

 

他虽然知道Steve Rogers和Winter Soldier曾经是同事，可从未把这两件事联系在一起。

 

Pierce走到Winter Soldier身旁，拿手抚摸着他的嘴唇。冬日战士赤裸的胸膛不断起伏着，猩红的嘴唇随着呼吸一张一合，眉头微微皱着。

 

“深度洗脑都洗不掉关于他的记忆？

 

“那他们关系可不一般。”

 

“他现在可是连自己是谁都忘了。”

 

Pierce想到了一个好计划。

 

果然当初留着他的决定是对的。

 

被他们精心训练出来的杀人工具现在闭着眼睛瘫软在洗脑椅上，眼尾还隐隐含着泪，显得无辜又脆弱。

 

“看来这张漂亮脸蛋终于也派上了用场。”

 

“他把带回俄罗斯。”

 

Rumlow跟着Pierce走出房间，他回头看一眼，Winter Soldier缠满绷带的左手轻轻颤抖着，右手紧紧握着拳头。

 

又是一个提早到来的冬天。

 

Rumlow知道王子殿下怕冷。

 

 

*********

 

 

Steve坐在办公室里，不停的拿钢笔敲着桌面。

 

从再次遇到Bucky的那一天起，睡眠这两个字又消失在他的生活里。

 

他心急如焚，上次跟丢了以后，不管再怎么找，也没有关于Bucky的任何消息。

 

每一天都过的像一年那么长，他再一次翻着Natasha给他的文件。

 

“之前在俄罗斯的同事卖给我一个人情。”Natasha其实犹豫着要不要把手里的东西交给他。

 

“Steve，你最好做好心理准备。” 

 

Natasha严肃的盯着Steve的眼睛，“答应我，不要冲动，如果James真的还活着，我们一定能把他救回来。”

 

事实上Steve只看到一半就控制不住内心汹涌而出的愤怒和痛苦。

 

他无法控制自己不去想他的Bucky这些年所遭受的痛苦和折磨。

 

噩梦开始无论白天黑夜一个接着一个向他袭来，他索性一直睁着眼睛。

 

“Cap！” Sam推门进来，“上级批准了我们的行动。”

 

 

*********

 

 

根据Natasha的情报，他们去了俄罗斯的一个废弃工厂。

 

Pierce看着监视器，“这么快就来了？” 

 

“Captain真是迫不及待见。” Pierce戏虐的说。

 

“把他派过去。”

 

Steve领着一队人刚潜进去，就遇到了爆炸。

 

硝烟里走出一个人，Steve一眼认出黑色的战斗服，棕色长发依旧挡住了眼睛，随着爆炸掀起的气流左右飞舞着。

 

“Bucky！” Steve心跳的声音仿佛要冲破鼓膜。

 

他狂奔到那个人前面，Bucky举着枪，不含感情的眼睛直直的看着他，“你是我的任务。”说完毫不犹豫的扣动扳机。

 

Steve拿眼睛描绘着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，连子弹打到他身上都没有察觉。防弹衣帮他挡住了一枪，两枪，他吃疼的拿手捂住胸口，面前的人明显开始动摇起来。

 

Steve离他越来越近，那个人的眼神开始飘忽不定，握着枪的手抖起来，睁大眼睛略显惊恐的看他。

 

两只手不由自主的伸出去，直到碰到他的肩膀，Steve把他拉进怀里。

 

“Bucky…是我…我是Steve…”

 

“我知道你什么都不记得了…”Steve的话哽在喉咙里。

 

怀里的人浑身僵硬，但却没有挣脱。

 

Steve抬手捧起他的脸，温热的嘴唇和另一个冰冷的嘴唇轻轻碰着，像以前的每一个吻那样，Steve一手扶着他的脖子，一手放在他的腰上，温柔又仔细的吮吸着。

 

接着他感觉身上有温热的液体流出来，低头发现腰上被插进了一个匕首。

 

他松开紧紧抱着Bucky的手，Winter Soldier瞪圆了无措的眼睛喘着气，又在他腿上补了一枪。趁他倒下的瞬间消失在烟雾里。

 

Pierce在监视器前看得津津有味，

 

“果然我猜的没错，居然一上来就亲上去了。”

 

“你猜他对Winter Soldier说了什么？Rumlow？”

 

“任务失败。” Winter Solider站在门外。

 

“不，你做得很好，Soldier。” Pierce命人打开门，血顺着Winter Solider的左手滴在地上。

 

Pierce拿手沾起他手指上的血，“下一站是罗马尼亚，Soldier，你想不想家？”

 

********

 

Steve在医院里醒过来的时候，Sam正陪在他身边。

 

Sam看他睁开眼睛，把放在腿上的笔记本电脑转向他，打开视频。

 

“Captain Rogers！”

 

Pierce的脸出现在画面里，“你想不想他，他是你的小情人儿？”

 

Pierce稍微挪动了椅子，Bucky出现在画面里。

 

他闭着眼睛被绑在洗脑椅上，上身没穿衣服，左臂上一道又一道的伤口触目惊心。

 

Pierce走上前拿刀挑开一条刚刚愈合的伤疤，鲜血瞬间喷涌而出。

 

他拿手沾起流出的血抹到Winter Soldier的嘴唇上。

 

手指反复摩擦着，鲜红的血液和唇色融为一体，显得他的脸色更加苍白与无助。

 

“想救他，就到罗马尼亚来，上次的火车站你还记得吧？”

 

“三天以内，自己一个人来。”

 

画面随即转为一片黑暗。

 

Steve盯着屏幕里倒映着的自己扭曲的脸。拿手紧紧攥住床单。

 

“什么时候收到的？”

 

“今天早上。”

 

“Steve，”Sam很久没叫他过这个名字了，

 

“我知道阻止不了你。” 

 

“不过你要和我们制定好计划再去。”

 

Sam拦住Steve翻身下床的身体。

 

********

 

蒙着Steve的头套终于被摘了下来。

 

他立刻努力适应周围的光线，发现在自己正坐在一间类似审讯室的房间里。

 

面前的玻璃突然变亮的一瞬间，Steve痛苦的想，“该来的还是来了。”

 

他不知道自己能坚持多久，可他需要尽量拖延时间。

 

Bucky坐在洗脑椅上，表情茫然失所。

 

“想看看平时我们怎么对他的吗？”

 

“Steve？”Pierce弯下腰把脸凑近他，

 

“Wipe him.”Pierce再度开口。

 

仿佛静音的世界里Steve麻木的看着Bucky顺从的张开嘴咬上口枷，向后躺下仰起头。

 

叫不出名字的机器夹住他的脑袋，Bucky仿佛习惯又接受了接下来要发生的事情，不断做着深呼吸，然后突然之间世界的声音又回来了。

 

Bucky的惨叫声不停的传进他耳朵里。

 

Steve自认听过Bucky各种不同的声音，低沉柔软和他说话的声音，刚刚高潮之后沙哑性感的喊着他名字的声音，早上起床迷迷糊糊问他几点了的声音，吃饭时有点口齿不清跟他谈笑时候的声音。

 

可他从未听过Bucky的这种声音。

 

他猛的闭起了眼睛。

 

为什么，Steve心里的声音仿佛要把他撕裂，为什么命运一次又一次的，折磨着他最爱的人。

 

“你们到底想要什么？”Steve睁开布满血丝的眼睛。

 

“你错了，Captain，拿东西和你换他实在很蠢不是吗？我们别无所求。”

 

“只是请你来看看他平时的生活，顺便消灭你和你的队伍。”

 

用Bucky的惨叫声当着背景，Pierce继续说道：“上次我们把全世界都骗过去了，不是吗？”

 

“你不奇怪他的左手怎么还好好的吗？找个和他体型相似的替死鬼很容易，那只手可费了我们不少事情。我们得把替死鬼手臂上的血抽干，再把它泡在王子殿下真正的血里面。”

 

Pierce越说越兴奋，他做了一个抱歉的姿势，“失陪一下，Captain。”

 

片刻之后他出现在对面的房间里，吩咐手下除去洗脑机器，拿刀点着Bucky的左臂，“这几条！是当时我们为了放血而划开的，你可别生气，其他是他自己弄的，他说不想忘了你。”

 

“多么愚蠢！再次洗脑之后他又会忘了你，等会一儿他醒过来，就会听我的话过去杀了你。”

 

Pierce上了瘾似的又拿血抹到Bucky的嘴唇上，“他的脸和他妈妈一模一样，这么漂亮，你也迷上这张脸蛋了？Captain？”

 

Pierce扳起Bucky的脸狠狠的亲了下去。然后抬起脸舔着嘴上的血。

 

“这次让我真正把他的胳膊在你面前割下来怎么样？别着急，我们慢慢来。”

 

Pierce握着刀，顺着已经晕过去的Bucky的肩膀残忍的割开，血肉像玫瑰的花瓣一样在Steve眼前一道一道绽放开来。

 

手铐把Steve紧握的双手勒出一道道血痕，他的十个指尖把手心都扣出了血。

 

不知道自己到底把Pierce的话听进去了多少，窒息感不断折磨着他，那一刀又一刀仿佛也割在他的心上。

 

他在心里倒数着时间，“Bucky，等着我…等着我…”

 

终于，爆炸把整个空间都震的摇晃起来，“来了！”他想，才发觉眼泪早就爬满了他的脸。

 

对面Pierce停下了手里的动作。“你的好同事们来了？我可是迫不及待想去见见他们。” 然后戏剧性的把刀扔到地上，向门外走了出去。

 

Steve努力调整着呼吸，一直等到那道门关上才猛的挣开手铐。他早就观察过周围，屋里的人都不是我的对手，他想。果然，解决了所有人只让他的脸被划破了一道口子。

 

抡起椅子砸破玻璃，Steve迫不及待的跨进对面房间，穿着白大褂的人们纷纷惊恐的向外逃去。 门外有几个？他握紧手里刚才抢过来的枪，绕开玻璃碎片，利落的解决了门外的守卫，然后牢牢的锁上了门。

 

********

终于完成了刚才在脑海里演习过无数遍的一系列动作。Steve费了很大的力气才转过身，脚上仿佛灌了铅一样沉重的不像自己的。他强迫自己加快脚步走到洗脑椅前，伸出颤抖的双手把Bucky抱起来，小心不碰到他受伤的胳膊。

 

“Bucky？Bucky？”他轻声叫着，“睁开眼睛看看我好不好？”

 

“我来晚了，Bucky，对不起，对不起，我总是来得很晚。”

 

Steve控制不住的泪如雨下，他坐在地上，把Bucky放在自己腿上，让Bucky的头靠在自己胸前，不停的吻着Bucky的头发，用自己的体温温暖着Bucky冰冷的身体，两只手紧紧的搂着他。

 

不知过了多久，Bucky粘着眼泪的睫毛轻轻颤动了一下，睁开了眼睛。

 

他在Steve怀里抬起头，眼神逐渐聚焦，愣愣的盯着Steve看，脸上好像很是委屈。

 

眼睛慢慢的一眨又一眨。

 

然后他缓缓的，用微弱的声音说道，“我认识你。”

 

“你是，你是Steve。”

 

Steve因为心疼而抽紧的心脏被骄傲填的满满的。

 

“你看，无论你们怎么抹掉他的记忆，他永远记得我，永远都记得我。”


	4. 『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜 第十五章

『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜 第十五章

 

Winter Soldier盯着用尽全身力气拥抱他的人的眼睛，脑袋里一片混沌。

 

而在他念出那个具有魔力的名字之后,

 

那个人开始低下头在他的身上吻起来没完没了。

 

先是无比执着的，把他的嘴唇一寸一寸全都舔舐了一遍。

 

然后一点一点吻掉他睫毛上的眼泪，下巴溅上的鲜血，发丝粘着的灰尘。

 

把整个脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，头发紧紧蹭着他的脸。小心翼翼的拿舌尖碰着他肩膀上的伤口，然后舔掉周围的血，再把嘴唇贴上去，久久不肯离开。

 

Winter Solider对这些亲吻并没感到不快，熟悉感从大脑深处不断冲击着他脆弱的记忆神经。

 

全身上下的力气仿佛都被抽走了，也只能由着他折腾自己。

 

只是他从胳膊不断传来的疼痛感和满地的玻璃碎片立刻判断出，现在可不是亲来亲去的时候。

 

Winter Soldier不耐烦的稍微偏过头，“亲够了没有？”

 

可抱着他的人丝毫没有停下来的意思，金色的头发晃着他的眼睛，半天才抬起脑袋，浓密的睫毛和他不相上下，上面挂满了眼泪，看着他的眼神仿佛他一碰就碎。

 

他努力想搞清楚此刻的情形，脑子里的记忆还停留在上次遇见这个人的时候，那时候这个家伙也是不知轻重的在任务现场就搂着他亲个不停。

 

“Bucky，胳膊很疼吗？还有哪里不舒服？”

 

两手勒的他喘不过气来。

 

Winter Soldier伸出舌头舔舔上唇，在Steve怀里找回了一点力气，“情况很糟？”

 

Steve有点手足无措的，怕哪里碰疼了他，“不能更糟了，我需要快点带你回去。”

 

“我说外面的情况，不是我的。”

 

“还有，谁说要跟你回去了？”

 

“Bucky…”

 

“不管你说的这个Bucky是谁，你是怎么进来的？我带你出去。”

 

他本能的觉得，自己应该保护这个人。即使，他现在所有的记忆都微薄又模糊。

 

Winter Soldier环视四周，认出了这间洗脑室，他有点粗暴地推开搂着他不放的人，挣扎着想站起来，可腿还是软的，差一点一下栽倒在地上。

 

Steve赶忙把他拦腰抱回来，“你跟我一起走。”

 

“你干什么！？我不能走，我是…”

 

我是谁？他想，他扭头望着自己手臂上被血染成红色的章鱼记号，如果我是九头蛇的人，我为什么要救他？

 

“你是Bucky。”

 

“你的全名是James Buchanan Barnes。”

 

“你是我的爱人。”

 

“你要和我一起走。”

 

这人到底说什么胡话？爱人？金头发肌肉男看上去挺年轻，用词可真是老土。

 

他抿起嘴，鼓着腮帮子，“爱人？爱来爱去的那一种？”

 

“当然。”

 

“爱到上床那一种？”

 

“对。”

 

“我在上面你在上面？”

 

“我。”

 

Steve抱着他站了起来。

 

该死的！

 

“我该怎么相信你？”

 

“等以后跟我上一次床你就知道了。”

 

“Bucky，没时间再耽搁了，这附近的房间应该有医疗用具，我需要帮你处理一下胳膊。”

 

耽搁？刚才是谁抱着他亲来亲去亲来亲去的？

 

既然谈了上床这个问题，Winter Soldier意识到自己上半身还光着。

 

“混蛋，”他想，“为什么这些人不是喜欢把他扒光就是喜欢抱着他亲个不停？”

 

“等会儿再给我找件衣服。”

 

看这情况免不了要有一场打斗，光着膀子干架可不是什么好主意。

 

“还有，谁说我要跟你上床了？我现在没多少记忆可是常识还在，你…”

 

他的鼻尖被Steve碰了碰，“Bucky，省点力气，你不是说要带我出去？”

 

“虽然我很高兴你能跟我说这么多话…”

 

Steve已经移到了门口，眼睛透过门上的窗子扫着外面的走廊。

 

Winter Soldier被Steve用公主抱的姿势抱着，“你知道，”他窝在Steve怀里试图找回一点尊严，“我可是这里面最厉害的杀手。”

 

“我知道。” 额头上又被吻了一下。

 

这个人还有完没完？真是可恶。

 

“放我下来！”

 

Steve专注于外面的动向，“这里你了解多少？医务室一般在什么地方？”

 

低头发现Bucky嘴角都快拉到下巴了。

 

“别拿这种表情看着我，Bucky…”

 

Steve只好把他放下来，搀着他站在门边。然后脱下衬衫，想给他穿在身上。

 

给他穿到受伤的那只手时，Steve卡住了，他盯着肩膀翻出的血肉，手指攥紧了衣料，“是我的错，都是我的错。”

 

Winter Soldier却好像习惯了似的，想把裹着血的胳膊塞进衣袖里去，却发现手连抬都抬不起来。

 

他只好弯腰从地上捡了块大的玻璃碎片，“帮我拽着。”三两下割掉了衣服的袖子，嘶着牙齿在Steve的帮助下把胳膊伸进了空洞里。

 

Winter Soldier望着门外，昏暗的走廊空无一人。

 

“屋里的人你都解决了？”

 

Steve冲他点点头。

 

“门外呢？”

 

“刚才门外有四个。”

 

“给我找把枪。”Steve往他手里塞了一把，自己挡在他前面，小心翼翼的推开了门。

 

地上横七竖八的躺着刚才Steve打死的守卫，走廊依然毫无动静。

 

Winter Soldier脚步依然踉踉跄跄的。

 

Steve小心配合着后面Bucky的脚步，速度顿时慢了下来。

 

就这么走了一会儿。“算了，你还是…抱着我走比较快。”声音小的快要听不见。

 

“你说什么？”Steve笑着回过头。

 

“时间紧迫，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”后面的人脸色又凶狠起来。

 

“遵命。”Steve回过身又把人抱起来，一边加快脚步一边想，这表情倒是挺新鲜的。

 

Bucky以前几乎从未与他生过气，最多在他控制不住自己在Bucky身体里越进越深的时候，会拿潮湿的眼睛无奈的嗔怪他。

 

低头看看怀里的人恼怒中带点不好意思的复杂表情，Steve又情不自禁的想要吻吻他。

 

“在这边！”Steve在Bucky的声音里收回思绪，顺着指示拿脚踹开门，等Bucky在他怀里伸出手举起枪，左右挥动着确认了屋内的安全，才走进去。

 

Bucky拿绷带胡乱的缠着自己的左手，Steve找出一些针剂，摊在手里问他，“该打哪一个？”

 

“别管哪一个，全都给我打进来。”

 

Bucky拨开头发露出脖子，“打在我脖子上，快点！”左臂从肩膀到指尖不断传来的疼痛让他越来越难以忍受。

 

“那怎么行？Bucky…”

 

Bucky瞪着他，“我说过那个盒子里的没有危险，止血剂止疼剂，总之能让我暂时用这只手的都用上。”

 

Winter Soldier明白他现在的状况连自身都难保。

 

“我一只手没法…带你出去。”

 

他抢过Steve手里的针管，一个一个对着脖子打进去。

 

Steve来不及阻止，只好捧起他的脖子，一点一点吻掉冒出的血珠。

 

“这些药起效是不是需要一段时间？” Steve起身往外观察者，走廊安静的不正常。可Bucky现在的身体又不适合出去硬碰硬。

 

Steve拿叫不出名字的医疗设备堵住门口，按照Bucky的指示拿药箱里的东西做了个简易炸弹设置在门上。

 

头上还隐隐传来爆破声。他的同事们还在外面，看情形应该暂时拖住了Pierce他们。

 

Steve明白自己应该出去支援队友。

 

可他回过身突然害怕起来，他怕再次失去眼前的人。

 

让我暂时当个胆小鬼吧，他想。就一会儿，让我躲在这里再和他呆一会儿。

 

Steve走回去仔仔细细的又拿纱布缠好布满鲜血与疤痕的左臂，他发现肩膀的一道伤口甚至露出了骨头，眼泪差点又不受控制的往外流。

 

Winter Soldier的胳膊还是不能动，他被Steve放在医疗床上，歪着头靠在墙面上，看着Steve把被血染红的酒精棉扔到地上，爬上床又把他抱在腿上，让自己靠在他身上，看着他的那表情仿佛比他还疼。

 

“别管外面，我们在这里稍微歇一会儿。”

 

Steve抱着Bucky闭上了眼睛。

 

Winter Soldier感受着这个人胸前一起一伏的呼吸，头抵在他臂弯里转着眼珠，这家伙竟然睡着了！？

 

见了鬼了！紧迫感是什么这人不知道吗！？外面随时有人会冲进来，他竟然睡着了！？

 

刚才打进去的药剂渐渐起了作用，他慢慢活动着左手，已经能握起来了，是个好兆头。

 

动了动腿，突然发现抱着他的人腰部渗出一片血色。他掀开T恤下摆，绷带一圈又一圈的紧紧缠着。

 

Steve感觉到响动，从浅眠中醒过来。

 

“终于醒了？我还以为得吻一下你才能醒过来，睡美人。”

 

Steve咧着嘴笑了。虽然我不是睡美人，不过你倒是真的王子殿下，他想。

 

“什么时候受的伤？”

 

罪魁祸首就在我眼前，他又想。

 

傻笑着看我干什么？Winter Soldier无奈的低头查看这个傻瓜的伤势。拿起刚才用剩的纱布，把渗血的地方缠紧，探近脑袋拿牙齿咬断绷带，头发轻轻蹭着Steve的胸口。

 

抬起头忽略Steve盯着他移上移下的炙热眼神，又活动起左臂，虽然痛感依然强烈，可已经能够自由屈伸，浑身的力气也恢复了不少。

 

“差不多了，一会儿可别拖我后腿。”

 

“让我来，”他翻身下床时听见Steve说，“让我来保护你。”

 

“随你便。”他今天听了太多这个人不着边际的蠢话，是时候离开这个鬼地方了。

 

他们在上到地下一层的时候遇到了伏击，Bucky在Steve身后举枪越过他的肩膀，打死了冲上来的一排敌人。

 

Winter Soldier认出了随后出现的男人，

 

Rumlow好像被打中了大腿，捂着胳膊单膝跪在地上。

 

“Bucky！他不是你的…”

 

Steve随即意识到Bucky不记得以前的事了。

 

Winter Soldier慢慢放下了枪，他眼睛里闪过复杂的情绪，随即拉过Steve转身上楼，“我们走。”

 

快到地上的时候终于遇到了Sam和其他队员。

 

Steve和Bucky冲破重围，灰头土脸出现在烟雾里的众人纷纷向他们打起招呼来。

 

“Cap！”

 

“Steve！”

 

然后众人发现了Winter Soldier。

 

“Hey James…”

 

“Oh Hey，”

 

“James！好久不见…”

 

Winter Soldier对这些人以及又出现的新名字毫无反应，他只关心一件事。

 

“他们是不是来救你的？”

 

感觉自己身上越来越烫，他看到Steve确认的眼神，才终于放下心来。

 

“疼…”

 

Steve转过身，“Bucky，你说什么？”

 

“Steve，我好疼…”一瞬间剧烈的疼痛又向Winter Soldier侵袭过来，发烫的脑袋垂下去，一头栽倒在Steve怀里。

 

“Bucky！Bucky！“

 

Steve接住倒进怀里滚烫的身体，心如刀割般绞的难以自控。

 

突然之间Pierce的身影在他余光中扫过，Steve认出了那件刚才在心里撕碎了无数遍的西装。

 

万般不舍的把Bucky交给Sam，在滚烫的额头上印上一吻，“我马上就回来。” Steve俯下身捡起地上的冲锋枪，“Sam，把准备好的东西给我。”

 

“是时候为你的所作所为付出代价了，Pierce。”

 

几枪射穿了他的腿，Steve把一只脚就要踏上直升飞机的Pierce拽到了地上。

 

Pierce跪倒在地痛苦的呻吟着，他恐惧的发现代表正义的Rogers队长此刻眼神正深不见底，有什么可怕的情绪正在喷涌而出。

 

Steve又左右各一枪打穿了Pierce的两只手，拿脚碾着其中一只被子弹射穿的地方。

 

“刚才你是用这只手碰的他？”传到Pierce耳朵里的声音冷酷又低沉。

 

愤怒让Steve胳膊上的青筋全都鼓了起来。

 

他用力拖着Pierce一路来到洗脑室，西装领口勒着脖子，皮鞋把楼梯磕的叮当作响。

 

手脚利落的把Pierce绑在洗脑椅上，Steve调节控制器把电流设置到最高，然后按下了开关。

 

Pierce身体不受控制的抬起又落下，表情扭曲着，嘴里吐出了白沫，一声又一声的惨叫持续回荡在房间里。

 

伴着洗脑机器的运作，Steve拿起刀一下又一下捅在Pierce的胳膊上。

 

绽开的皮肉让血溅到他的眼睛里，头发上。 “还不够。” Steve喘着气抬起被血染红的眼睛。

 

他把枪捅进Pierce嘴里，

 

“你刚才是用这张嘴吻的他？”

 

Pierce颤抖着想吐出嘴里的异物，可惜无处可逃。浑身上下的剧痛让他不由自主盯住Captain Rogers被怒火侵蚀的眼睛。

 

Steve搅动着枪口直到Pierce的嘴变得血肉模糊，才抽了出去。

 

“这是为了他的。”Steve说。

 

然后他掏出一个盒子绑在Pierce身上，伸出手指按在盒子中央，“这是为了他妈妈的。”

 

Steve冷峻的眼神扫过Pierce残破不已的身体，抹掉脸上的血，转身走出门去。门关上的瞬间，他听见里面传出模糊不清的嘶哑声音。

 

“Hail Hydra.”

 

 

直升飞机升到空中，Steve把昏迷不醒的Bucky又抱紧了一点，鲜血顺着包着绷带的胳膊流到Steve手上。抬起被血染红的手指，Steve按下了按钮。

 

爆炸的气流把直升飞机震的左右摇摆。

 

Steve深深吻上让他眷恋不已的，滚烫的双唇。

 

去他的狗屁正义，Steve Rogers的感情从来都只为一个人。


	5. 『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜 第十七章

『盾冬』甜蜜蜜 第十七章

 

生活总是这样，每当让你尝到一点点甜头，在你知道甜头的后面会跟着苦涩，并且决定接受之后那些苦涩的时候，

 

又给你更加意想不到的痛苦。

 

Steve在跟Banner博士和几位医生通过话之后，听到大厅里传来电视的声音。

 

苦味也许是洗脑的后遗症，也许是精神方面的问题。Steve在脑海里琢磨着怎么才能把食物做的让Bucky吃起来感觉不那么苦，思绪又跳到要不要再带他去一次医院。不过他感觉Bucky并不喜欢那个地方，继续过多的让他暴露在公共场合也不太妥当。

 

然后他听到隐隐约约的说话声，打开门寻着声音走去。

 

好像是什么新闻的声音，Steve来到大厅。

 

九头蛇公开了Winter Soldier的身份，罗马尼亚国王的长子，FBI反恐工作的一员，现在是恐怖组织的杀人武器。

 

新闻里不断重播着多年前皇后的汽车爆炸，王子被绑架杀害的画面。

 

“说不定他在加入FBI的时候就已经为九头蛇工作了。”

 

“你是说他是九头蛇在FBI的卧底？”

 

“也许童年的创伤让他获得了反社会人格。”

 

“大家不如讨论一下皇后当年的爆炸案和王子殿下有什么关系？”

 

“James王子那时还是个13岁的孩子，不可能在那个时候就和九头蛇有关系吧！？”

 

“不管怎么说他现在是个罪犯！”

 

新闻评论员事不关己的，热烈地讨论着。

 

Bucky回来以后从没看过电视，在他终于告诉Steve一直弥漫在嘴里的苦味之后，Steve一脸沉重的开始了漫长的视频通话，即使他看出来Steve已经在极力掩饰自己的担心。

 

他不知道接下来该如何和Steve讲话，于是打开了电视机。好巧不巧的，这唯一 一次看的电视，竟然是如此的内容。

 

Steve走进大厅的时候脚步凝固在门口，他看Bucky站在那里换了一个台，可内容依然没变。

 

“在过去7年里，多起恐怖袭击的主要实施者都为Winter Soldier，他究竟是不是James王子，今天王室发言人拒绝了我们的采访，现在让我们连线在美国匡提科FBI总部的记者…”

 

Bucky回过头发现Steve，“起码我现在知道自己是谁了。”

 

他的表情突然之间又恢复了Winter Soldier的冷漠与空洞。

 

“原来…”

 

“我一直都在为仇人卖命。”

 

他擦着Steve走了出去，长发抚过Steve的脸，Steve闻到了和他一样的洗发水的味道。

 

之后Steve在浴室找到了他，花洒不断向外喷出水，Bucky把左臂上九头蛇的烙印剜了下来。

 

当他撞开被Bucky反锁的门，正好看见Bucky拿着刀挖下最后一块肉来。

 

热水顺着Bucky的头发流到乳尖，胳膊上的血顺着刚刚愈合的或者还来不及愈合的疤痕和水溶在一起，在浴缸里形成了粉红色的水洼，把割下的血肉冲进下水道。

 

Bucky淋湿的睫毛和被水打湿的脸庞有着说不出的凄美，咬着下嘴唇忍耐疼痛的表情无论是谁看见了都要为他心存怜惜。

 

Steve跨进浴缸里，挡在淋浴头前。

 

“Bucky…Bucky！别这样对你自己…”

 

“Steve…你说，人为什么要活着？”

 

拿着刀的手因为痛楚打着颤，

 

“我活着，会不会给你和其他人添麻烦？”

 

Bucky抬起失神的眼睛，手里把刀指向自己的心脏，

 

“我想把这里面的东西也挖出来，Steve，你说好不好？”

 

Steve的胸腔被自己沉重的呼吸压的生疼，他总是控制着，压抑着自己对Bucky的感情。以前他怕自己爱的太深把Bucky吓跑了，后来他怕自己爱的太过执着把自己也迷失殆尽，现在他怕自己爱的太过小心翼翼太过珍惜，反而再一次失去他的Bucky。

 

Steve握住Bucky拿着刀的手，一根一根掰开紧握的手指，把刀扔出浴缸。

 

如果他自己都不珍惜自己。

 

他拿手抬起Bucky的下巴，猛地把嘴贴上去吮吸着微微张着喘息的猩红色双唇，不容拒绝的把舌头伸进Bucky嘴里缠着他的舌头。

 

Bucky一下子被推到墙上，险些被这个充满侵略性的吻弄的窒息。他听见Steve在他耳边说，“记得我们说过哪天要上床试试看吗？在你拿刀把自己的心脏挖出来之前，要不要和我做一回？”

 

Bucky对上Steve蔚蓝色的眼睛，那里面的红色也许是被自己的血染红的。

 

这个人还是一如既往的说着胡话。

 

现在他身上只剩一条Steve的家居裤。

 

Steve的衣服穿在他身上总是显得有点大，宽松的裤子和柔软轻薄的布料被水打湿了，勾勒出下体的形状。

 

他不是没发现每天晚上或者在Steve抱着他亲吻的时候Steve身下的反应，可他不知道怎么去回应。毕竟他的脑袋现在装不下这个，每晚的噩梦就够他受的了。

 

Steve堵着他的嘴把他和自己剩下的衣服全都扯了下去，被水打湿的手指扒上他的臀部，在后面的洞口不断探索着，然后毫不犹豫的插了进去。

 

花洒的水被Steve挡在身后，水流从金色的头发里，宽阔的肩膀上滴下来，落在Bucky赤裸的身上，他被那具同样光裸的身体压在墙面上，只有水珠夹在他们中间。

 

异物的入侵让他不知所措的挺起了腰，身体不受控制的颤了起来。

 

“疼…”

 

“Steve…疼…”

 

Steve仿佛没听见一样依然紧紧压着他，又往他干涩紧致的后穴里面挤进去一根。

 

没有任何抚慰就被突然进入的顿疼感让Bucky抓住了正在侵入他的那只手的手腕。

 

Steve感到自己手腕上的动脉被捏出了巨大的心跳声，才回过神来，终于松开了一直被自己蹂躏的嘴唇，发现Bucky湿润的眼睛里带着些许惊惧，他立刻抽出了手指。

 

还是不能，Steve想，他还是舍不得。

 

永远怕他不舒服，永远怕弄疼他，在做爱的时候永远怕他得不到和他一样的快感。

 

Steve抱着Bucky战栗着湿透了的身体。

 

“Bucky…我…我…”

 

他不想说出来，当他再一次看到那条手臂上绽开的肉和流出的血的时候，心里是什么感受。

 

他想象着Bucky形状好看的胸前被刀插的血肉模糊，仿佛自己的心脏也被挖了出来。

 

Steve又吻上Bucky被他弄的有点肿起来的猩红色嘴唇，“Bucky…对不起…刚才是我不好…”

 

他把Bucky放在浴缸边缘坐好，自己跪下来，伸手握住Bucky不知不觉间稍微勃起的阴茎，用嘴吻了吻轻微颤动的顶端，拿舌头舔掉上面的水汽，张嘴把它含了进去。

 

Bucky感觉自己陷在一个温暖又潮湿的地方，自己的阴茎被舌头一圈又一圈的舔舐着，让他不禁往里面又伸了伸。

 

他不记得自己以前和女人或者男人做过这种事情没有，回忆过去的事对他来说太难了，他只知道自己的身体在Steve的挑弄下渐渐激起了情欲。

 

许久没经历过这种事情的身体里被点燃了什么东西，刚才心里掠过的不安和恐惧在Steve温柔的吮吸里消失殆尽，他轻易就把主动权交了出去，没多久就在Steve嘴里射了出来。

 

Steve起身拿沾满精液的吻他的耳垂，在他耳边不停的说，

 

“Bucky，我爱你”

 

“我爱你”

 

Steve扶着他的腰手指沾着他的精液又一次抵上刚才被弄得有点红肿的入口。

 

“我们以前…”

 

他感觉这回Steve小心翼翼的用手指撑开那个地方，一点一点的挤进去，又退出来。

 

“不过我今天可能…不太控制的住自己…”

 

仰起脑袋靠着墙，他感觉Steve揉着他的臀瓣让他放松，刚刚高潮过的身体不由自主的吸着Steve的指尖。

 

他听见Steve问他，“Bucky，还疼吗？会难受吗？”

 

恍惚之间他摇摇头，还没等反应过来后穴就被一下子彻底贯穿，勾出一串细小的呻吟，Steve硕大的尺寸让他毫无准备，可那种被填满的感觉令人怀念又真实。

 

现在他不用来浪费脑筋想要搞清楚自己是谁了，事实就那么轻易地摆在眼前，那他又属于哪里呢？他属于不停说爱他的这个人?还是绵延不绝的残酷现实里？

 

Steve完美的身体贴上来，把他压在瓷砖上，不给他时间继续胡思乱想，浴室里弥漫着蒸腾得水气，他前面被着一具火热又略带侵略性的躯体紧紧贴着，后背粘着稍微冰冷又坚硬的墙壁，下身被持续不断的贯穿着。

 

他能感觉Steve阴茎里的脉搏在他身体里跳动着，抽插之间把他完全占满。全身上下都湿的彻彻底底，就连不断接纳Steve的地方都渗出了粘稠的液体。

 

Steve把肩膀抵在他腋下架起他受伤的胳膊，一只手抬起他的腰，一只手搂着他的脖子，稍微仰着头把嘴唇贴在他的下额线上，正好刺激着他最敏感的地方。

 

Bucky战栗的感受着这一切，从睫毛到脚趾都在微微的抖着，被抬起来的身体无处可依只好用纤长的双腿紧紧缠住Steve，脑袋上下摇晃着，长发甩到墙上又打在Steve的脸上，好的那只手抓着Steve的后背，一下又一下，Steve越进越深，一直顶到再也无法深入的地方。

 

他的意识开始涣散起来，Steve身上一层又一层细密的汗水渐渐让他的腿险些夹不住了，受伤的那只手随着Steve的动作一上一下，手指颤动着扒着墙壁。就在他觉得自己再也承受不住了的时候，一股液体喷进了身体里面，Steve像要把他按进墙里面去一样保持着深插的姿势抱着他喘气，迷醉的拉下他的脑袋吻他刚才被吸肿的嘴唇。

 

Bucky有一阵子觉得自己再也找不回来呼吸，好像真的要死了一样。他抓着Steve后背的手能感觉到热水还在持续不断的从花洒里喷出来，脑海里逐渐浮现出一些画面，画面里也和现在一样，Steve着迷的抱着他不放，后穴里胀疼的感觉和快感交织在一起。

 

“Bucky…”

 

“Bucky…”Steve喊着。

 

他的身体依然控制不住的轻微打着颤，胳膊上的痛感一阵阵的清晰起来，脑袋垂在Steve肩上用迷蒙的眼睛看Steve后背上被他抓出的一道道血痕，然后失去了意识。

 

等他终于醒过来的时候，窗外已经完全黑了下来。

 

他无力的扭过头，发现手臂又被仔细的包扎完好，疼痛消失了一半，上半身陷在巨大柔软的靠枕里面。

 

Steve端着水走进来，看他醒了就把他抱起来，“Bucky，跟我来。”

 

他把Bucky放在沙发上，又喂他吃进去几粒药片，跨过腿坐在他身后，从后面把他完全裹在怀里。

 

宽大的欧式茶几上摆着镶着银边的信纸和笔。

 

“Bucky，答应我一件事。”Steve从后边探出头来，下巴蹭在Bucky肩上。左手紧紧箍住他的腰，右手握着他缠满绷带的左手，形成了一个非常别扭的姿势。

 

Steve拿过信纸，抬起笔来写下，“我一定会珍惜…”才写了这么几个字，绷带里渗出的血就滴了下来，化开了文字。

 

Steve推开被血弄脏的纸，换了一张，眉头皱了起来，“对不起，刚才在浴室里…你的伤口有几条又裂开了。”

 

在第二张纸上没写几笔，字迹就又被血晕开了。

 

Bucky疼的咬紧了嘴唇，刚才吃的止疼药还有一些其他的什么药片让他很难集中精神，全身虚脱的动不了，嘴里也发不出声音，只能任由Steve摆布。

 

Steve耐心地又换了一张，从头开始写着：“我一定会珍惜…”

 

Bucky抬起眼睛看着Steve的脸，Steve皱紧眉头的那表情仿佛比他还疼，眼里还藏着恼怒，嘴上却轻声安慰他：“Bucky，马上就好，马上就写完了，你一定要答应我。”

 

Steve低下头吻着他，已经换了第四张信纸，总算能看清纸上字的内容：

 

“我一定会珍惜自己，无论发生什么都努力活下去，即使比起自己我更爱你。- Bucky Barnes”

 

Bucky觉得Steve的手抖的比自己还厉害，放下笔把脸埋进他的脖子里，眼泪顺着流到他的锁骨上。

 

他总算找回了点声音：“ Steve…这不公平…” 

 

他用仅剩的力气抬起一直在受伤的左手，抓起Steve的右手，又拿了一张信纸。

 

虚弱的声音低哑却清晰：“ 你也要写…”

 

左手写字可比右手费劲儿多了，幸好是英语，要是罗马尼亚语，都不知道今天晚上写不写的完。 

 

“Bucky…”

 

他的手使不上力，Steve的手滑出去又被他抓住，直到他感觉终于握住的手指慢慢和他一起动了起来。

 

“我一定会珍惜自己，无论发生什么都努力活下去，即使比起自己我更爱你。- Steve Rogers”

 

他把笔扔到大理石台面上，靠在Steve胸前闭起了眼睛。

 

“What the hell…”

 

他想，努力用喉咙发出声音。

 

“你怎么知道比起自己我更爱你？” 他不断眨动的睫毛扇着Steve的下巴。

 

“我就是知道。”

 

自信心倒是一直大的可怕。

 

Steve托起他的左臂，“要给你重新包扎一下。”

 

Bucky又开始虚弱起来的身体，反而被Steve幼稚又执着的行为逗得笑出了声。

 

他想杀了自己随时都可以，才不会被这张滑稽的纸锁住。

 

“刚才看你干的很爽，我真的让你那么舒服？”

 

他不想说自己在刚才略显粗暴的性爱里可能也得到了不比Steve少多少的快感。

 

Steve倒是没骗他，他们以前确实爱到上了床，而且他还是在下面。

 

其实他不知道自己柔和的面庞和时常带点委屈的表情和什么杀手以及这些直白的言语并不相配。

 

他以前是什么样的？也许他以前对语言的运用更加娴熟和游刃有余，不过这都不重要了。

 

他拽开Steve给他缠着绷带的手，把Steve压在沙发上，他在这个人面前总是失去主动权，变得脆弱和不堪一击。

 

为什么他仅剩的记忆里都是这个人，拿这个人毫无办法，对这个人拥有一种特殊的依恋。

 

为什么他放任这个人完全侵入他的身体里，要是以前谁碰一下他的手指都有可能立刻被一枪打死。

 

反正死法有一万种，除了挖出自己的心脏，和这个人一直做爱到死也不错。

 

他吻上Steve的嘴唇，Steve尝起来一点也不苦。四肢还是没有多少力气，他一下子摔进Steve的怀抱里。

 

“Bucky…”

 

Steve把他翻过来放在沙发上，硕大的阴茎又埋进他身后那个之前才完全接纳过Steve的，依然潮湿柔软的后穴里。

 

他在欲望里沉浮着，扭动着腰让Steve再进的深一点，也不管自己受不受得住。

 

轻微的疼痛让他想起了刚才的问题，

 

“Steve…你还没回答我…”他主动吻上Steve，尝着彼此嘴里的唾液，喘息着问。

 

“人为什么要活着…”

 

“嗯…”他把呻吟咽进嘴里，“我为什么要活着？”

 

“我也不知道…Bucky…”

 

“其实我也不知道。”Steve喘的比他还厉害。

 

“不过…既然我们被赋予了生命…”Steve说，“我知道这么说很老套…就别轻易放弃它…”

 

Steve一下一下舒服的闷哼撩拨着Bucky的神经。

 

“起码不能自己放弃生命…”

 

Steve咬住粉红色的乳尖，

 

“其实通常人们活着…并不需要太多复杂的理由…”

 

他又抬起头，把Bucky按进身体里，抽插的速度越来越快。

 

“或者…只是为了我…为了我活着…好吗？”

 

Steve伸手拨开Bucky被汗水浸湿的头发，吻掉溢出眼尾的眼泪，依然没有停下腰部的动作。

 

“如果你死了呢？”

 

Bucky感觉Steve又射了出来。

 

他颤着抖着，用尽所有感官感受那些炙热的精液灌满他的身体。

 

“那你也要继续活着，只要你还记得我。”

 

Steve像要把他镶在胸膛里一样把捏在他腰上的手又收紧了。

 

“Bucky，不管发生什么事，我会处理的。”

 

快感过后，那些隐忍着悲伤和心疼的表情又回到了Steve的脸上。

 

Bucky感觉意识又要飘远了。

 

Steve的那些不管老套的，还是自私的理由并不能说服他，不管是以前的James Buchanan Barens，曾经的Winter Soldier，还是现在的Bucky。

 

不过既然在那张纸上写下了承诺…

 

他把这个承诺当作一个任务。

 

他总是能很完美的完成任何任务。

 

尽管这个任务稍微有些麻烦，要花很多时间，可他从不失手。


	6. 『盾冬』It's So Sweet/甜蜜蜜 第十八章

【盾冬】甜蜜蜜 第十八章

当绷带终于拆下来的时候，Steve似乎迷上了Bucky的那些疤痕。

虽然上臂的伤口还没完全愈合，握着东西的时候手还是会轻微的颤抖。

比如现在，Steve握着他的手，一点一点从指尖顺着新长出的皮肉吻上去，不仅连整条胳膊，就连整个人好像都稍微动摇起来。

两个人一如既往的，还是在黑夜里面对突如其来的噩梦和失眠互相作伴。

现在Bucky不再躲着Steve了，有时候Steve随着床垫细微的颤动醒来，看见Bucky又攥紧床单把自己蜷成一团的时候，只要拍拍他的后背，Bucky就会主动钻进Steve的怀里搂着他。

“我不想吵醒你…”

“我和失眠早就是好朋友了，Buck。”

每当这个时候，Steve就会吻上Bucky的手臂和上面粉红色的起伏。

他喜欢看Bucky带着隐忍的表情咬住下唇的样子。

虽然每次都会从一个单纯的吻变成别的东西，虽然Steve承认做爱是个治疗失眠的好办法，虽然Steve恨不得永远呆在Bucky的身体里不出来。

可他有时候觉得Bucky是在用这个来逃避什么东西。

在那个新闻之后的第二天，罗马尼亚皇室就召开了新闻发布会，国王亲自出面坚决否认了Winter Soldier就是他曾经的儿子。

Steve依旧在厨房里，他边摊着薄饼，边懊悔昨天的失控。

“我对上他总是冲动的像16岁的孩子…”

他承认，昨天晚上等他在又一次在高潮里回过神来，发现Bucky躺在他身下不省人事，头发缠在湿润发肿的猩红色嘴唇上，呼吸微弱的吐在他胳膊上的时候，竟然马上又硬了起来。

就连现在回想起那张脸他都… 

Steve不禁低头望着下身，“兄弟，他身体还没好，我们这段时间收敛点，嗯？”

他把草莓果酱和枫糖拿出来的时候被又出现的电视声音吓了一跳，“糟糕…”

Bucky套了条睡裤光着脚就出现在大厅里，失血让他的嘴唇失去了点颜色，反儿显得半裸上身的吻痕更加鲜明。

“我的儿子在8年前被恐怖组织九头蛇残忍的杀害，污蔑死者是任何人都无法容忍的…”

“那是…我的父亲？”

Bucky望向Steve的眼神里充满着犹豫不决，走路有点不稳，用又开始渗出血的手臂扶着门框摇摇晃晃地站着。

Steve扶他坐下来，把微卷的头发拨过肩膀，替他换上新的纱布。

也许这个应对是现在最好的办法，只是早上国王派人送来的信里用词直白的刺眼，“不要让他离开这栋房子。”

“是要把他软禁在这里吗？”Steve心里五味陈杂。

Bucky垂着睫毛一直盯着另一侧晃动的发尾，长发已经长过了肩膀，看Steve不回答，又问他，“我以前…是短头发？”

无意中闪现出的记忆里，他都是一头短发，脸上时常挂着笑容。

我是否以前…对生命拥有着希望呢？

“Steve，帮我剪剪头发。”

他坐在一张带扶手的椅子上，在Steve绕过脖子给他蒙上一层围布的时候突然不受控制的剧烈喘息起来，双手握紧了扶手浑身惊悸。

那把椅子也是带着扶手，他被按上面，仿佛无止境的痛苦就会随之而来。

“Steve…Steve…Steve！不…”

Steve被推的向后一个趔趄，剪子掉在地上，即使昨天Steve按住他或者他按住Steve做了不知道几回，Bucky还是比Steve快一步捡起剪子。

“Bucky！”

不要，千万不要。

可Bucky只是走到落地穿衣镜前，低头看着手里握着的剪子，然后举起手毫无章法的把头发一缕一缕的胡乱剪下来。

真是混蛋的人生。

这样的生活还不如以前每天杀人来的痛快。

脑子里才闪过这个残酷的想法，他感到Steve站在后面，从他手里拿过剪刀。

“我喜欢你长头发，Buck。”Steve吻了吻他露出的耳朵，帮他把头发剪到肩膀以上，再仔细把发尾修剪整齐。

Bucky一动不动的站在那里望着镜子。头发的碎屑弄的他有点痒。

镜子里的人既是自己又不是自己，他不仅找不回来过去的自己，也无法变回Winter Soldier。即使他知道自己是罗马尼亚的王子，那又有什么用呢，毕竟王子已经死了…

Bucky感觉自己正在往什么地方越堕越深，他无力改变现实，又不知道该向谁求助。

更可恨的是，他发现现在自己很多想法都很难用语言表达出来，

“我该怎么办，我到底该怎么办，Steve。”

无助让他紧紧抓着Steve搂在他腰上的手。

“这个世界以前就是这样吗，以前的我到底是怎么在这个世界里生存的？”

Steve越过他的肩膀也和他一起望向镜子里面，蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛看穿了他的想法。

“这个长度怎么样？”

Steve把剪子扔到地上，手指划过樱红色的乳晕，那周围昨天被他印上无数的吻痕，他收紧双手围住怀里人的肩膀。

“Bucky，你从来都不是软弱的人。”

“你就是你，无论以前，也无论将来。现在的你就是你自己。”

“无论你是谁，无论你变成什么样子，我都永远爱你。”

“I’m with you till the end of the line, Buck.”

Steve每次对着Bucky说这些义正严辞的道理，老套又让人脸红的情话都自然的没有任何不好意思。蓝眼睛坚定的望住镜子里混乱不堪的爱人，久久没有放手。

Steve在他耳边说，“等你胳膊再好一点，我们离开这里好吗？”

Bucky后来想起来，也许是Steve当时脸上平静与笃定的表情让他相信Steve有办法把他从恐惧中解脱出来。

他对Steve巨大的信任仿佛从很久以前就在心里存在着，让他不由自主的，点了点头。

出发的那天晚上，Steve帮他整了整棒球帽，“准备好了？”

他们现在正站在屋顶上，夜晚的微风吹拂着彼此的脸，初夏的温度令人十分舒服。如果不是需要连夜离开这里，Steve甚至觉得就这样和Bucky看看夜景也不错。

Bucky从Steve的衣服里挑了一件黑色连帽衫和长裤，一直活动着左边的胳膊，睁着灰绿色眼睛看着他点点头，表情有点跃跃欲试。

Steve无奈的笑笑，“别勉强，我带你下去。”

Bucky不甘示弱的放下两条绳索，“比比谁更快。”

“那我负责行李。”

所谓的行李也只是一个背包而已，虽然包满的快要把拉链撑爆了。Steve特意在Bucky眼前把那两张沾满早已干涸的鲜血的信纸折好放了进去。

“说好了可不许反悔。”

“不要带什么无关紧要的东西。”

Bucky撇开眼睛不看他，往包里装了两瓶枫糖。

“你的枫糖可比这两张纸占地方多了。”

“那是谁要带10条内裤的？我们互相穿4条就够了。”

“还有这两包绷带，不知道装的都是什么药的盒子，完全没有必要。”

“我的手除了握东西还有点抖之外，已经没问了。”

“不行，上臂的伤口才刚好，如果又裂开的话可不能掉以轻心。”

“晚上冷要不要再多穿件衣服？”

“要不再带一瓶果酱，我可以把我的东西拿出来点。”

啰啰唆唆啰啰嗦嗦，Bucky往Steve腰里别了把枪，又拿出把刀来，看他还说个没完，只好拿自己的嘴把他的嘴堵住。

Steve笑着配合Bucky虽然一开始有点不耐烦但是却相当认真的吻，心里有点得意，果然和他想的一样，Bucky现在一遇到这种类似出任务的事情话就会多起来。

他依然隐隐担心Bucky的手臂，复健还没完成，有时候握着杯子手还是会突然颤抖起来。

“Bucky，我们只要顺利从后面出去，Sam会在外面接我们，小心不被别人发现就行。那把刀就不要了吧…”

“你从厨房拿的？”

他应该把其他的都藏起来了。

“嗯，只有那里有。”Bucky正烦恼着往哪塞那把刀。”

Steve只好又吻了回去，趁着Bucky闭起眼睛的时候把刀从他手里抽了出去。

“Bucky，最好还是别和外面的人起冲突，毕竟他们是你父亲派来的。”

Bucky一脸这次我让着你的表情不再去管那把刀，舔着嘴唇仿佛还沉浸在这个吻里。

“我看你让他们送了一个礼拜的食材？”

“尽量越晚让他们发现我们不在越好。”

他在桌上留了一封信，希望国王不要太过追究。

“那我们…还会回来吗？”

“我也不知道，Buck。或者，等你想回来的时候。”

Bucky垂下眼睛，

“还剩那一部分以前的人生我没见过，不是吗？那就别磨蹭。”

“和那个叫Sam的约了几点？”

********

Steve跟在Bucky后面从楼上攀下来，Bucky身手矫健的把绳索拉下来收好藏进草丛里，按他描述的地点比他还先找到那部黑色的车子，手扶着帽檐有点得意的用眼神询问他是不是这辆的时候，Steve不禁在心中感叹，

哦，上帝，我的Bucky真帅。

Sam永远是看到他们两个最开心的人，即使他被Bucky语气不太好的要求往前挪挪椅子。

“Hey James，还记得我吗？我是Sam，Sam Wilson。”

“已经没有地方了，临时找的车将就一下，兄弟。” 

“没关系，Sam。”Steve和Bucky换了位子，自己坐到Sam后面。

“胳膊好多了？你不知道这次Steve为了能…”

Sam感Steve踢了踢他的椅背，识趣地岔开了话题。

“Riley在飞机上等着我们，立刻就能出发。”

Sam带着他们一路开到空旷的野外，一架飞机停在那里。

比私人飞机还要大的体积，外形和战斗机差不多。Riley显得很兴奋，“Steve！要不是你我和Sam可开不上最新型的作战机。可真带劲儿，伙计！”

“James！胳膊怎么样？我的飞行技术肯定让你感觉和在平地上一样。”

他对Bucky的态度也和Sam一样，好像只是几天没见那样自然。

Bucky贴着Steve站在他后面，近的连棒球帽沿都戳到了Steve的后脑勺。

“你的朋友都这么喜欢说话？”

Steve安抚的握了握他的手，“他们也是你的朋友，Buck。”

Sam和Riley等飞机稳定下来之后把Steve和Bucky拉到驾驶舱去，一起吃了顿迟来的晚餐。

“James，我记得你爱吃这个？”

Sam献宝似的拿出一盒红酒烩牛肉，还有各种各样在飞机上很少见到的食物，摆满了驾驶舱后面的桌子。

“可惜现在喝不了酒，不然真想跟你喝一杯，James。”

“就是，和Steve喝酒可没有跟你一起有意思。”

Sam和Riley一起大笑起来。

他们的心里百感交集，由衷的为能够再次见到James而感到高兴。

Bucky有点不太习惯如此欢乐的气氛，默默拉过红酒烩牛肉，往上面倒了一层枫糖，拿叉子叉了一大块放进嘴里。

“最近爱上甜的了？”

“对我的饮食习惯有异议？”Bucky嘴里塞的满满的，说话有点含糊不清。

Sam和Riley又一起笑起来，整顿饭两个人说了很多他们以前的小故事，那些有趣的人生片段离Bucky遥远又陌生，在他缓慢恢复的记忆里模糊地漂浮着。

Steve回到机舱的时候，在最后一排找到了抱着腿望向窗外的Bucky。

“这个椅子还习惯吗？”

Steve掀起两排宽大座椅中间的扶手，把他圈进怀里，“我本来想和你做普通的飞机回去的，不过飞机座椅…我怕你不习惯。”

两边带扶手，安全带还绑在腰上，即使是头等舱也好不到哪儿去，Steve担心Bucky又想到洗脑椅。思前想后才找到这个办法，也省了入境的麻烦。

“Steve，谢谢你。”

“嗯？不客气。”

Bucky转过头吻上那个好看的唇形，姿势稍微不稳，两个人一起倒在了除去扶手比他们身高一半还长的舒适座椅上。

“其实，还是有点害怕…”

Sam听到机舱里传来的细小声音悄悄把门打开一条缝，机舱里一片昏暗，只有座椅下方的地灯排成一排闪烁着。

Riley拍了他的头一下，“Sam，不要偷看。”

Sam悻悻的关上门，“Riley，你说我们以前自然而然的就接受了他们是一对儿，完全都没惊讶过。”

“我可是比你还早就发现了，从以前开始要说他们只是好哥们才够让人惊讶的，亏你大学开始就认识他们了。” Riley说着又笑了起来。

突然出现的一道光吓了Bucky一跳，后穴不由自主的收缩起来，引的Steve差点兴奋的吼出来，又往里加深了律动，这下换Bucky收不住呻吟了。

“嘘，Bucky，不然他们要听见了。”

好在那道光马上就消失了，Steve稍微带点恶作剧的吻住一直发出细小的呜咽的双唇，加快了抽插的速度。

“可是你先起的头，Buck，你要对我负责到底。”

“唔…啊…你已经…进到最深了…嗯…Steve…”

可恶。

他把Steve拉起来抵在窗子上，搂住汗津津的脖子趴在Steve身上动起腰来，外面刚刚露出脑袋的朝阳照亮了万里的云层。

“Steve…所有的一切，都谢谢你。”

Steve按住Bucky的腰靠在航空玻璃上一下一下地抽送着，不停地吻他的Bucky脸上细微的汗水，眼角渗出的眼泪，喊着他名字的柔软的双唇，因为情欲又开始颤抖起来的手臂。

应该是我谢谢你才对，Bucky，谢谢你又回到我身边。

这是他失而复得的宝贝，天上地下他都要和这具身体永远纠缠在一起。

********

不同于罗马尼亚皇室，FBI并没对Winter Soldier的事件发表正式回应。

Fury局长只对又提起这件事的记者说了一句话：“如果FBI对恐怖组织的每一个挑衅与污蔑都作出回应，岂不是正中他们的下怀？”

Steve从没想过还能再一次和Bucky回到华盛顿这间小小的公寓里，他牵住Bucky的手，从玄关到大厅，从厨房再到卧室。

“虽然我们没在这里住多久，但这算是，我们的第一个家，Bucky。”

“你早上喜欢坐在这里看我做早餐。”

“晚上我们常常坐在这里看电视。”

Bucky眼睛里带着好奇，翻着Steve的画册，“这上面都是我。”

Steve不好意思的抓抓头发，“我没有其他想画的，Buck。”

“有时间我再画画长头发的你。”

他们花了几天把布满灰尘的公寓收拾干净，Bucky遗憾地发现以前的衣服都有点小了，呆在九头蛇唯一的好处就是让他涨了点肌肉。

这里没有人再限制他的出入自由，只是他还不太习惯太多的人，Steve带他避开人群晚上去超市里购物，清晨在公园里散步，傍晚坐在屋顶上看日落。

一点一点的，他心里残缺不全的地方虽然没被补全，可是也不再疼了。

没过多久，Steve开始时不时的回FBI工作。

他在一天晚上Steve迟迟没有回家的时候拨通了Sam的电话。

隔着医院的玻璃，Steve胸前被血染红的纱布刺痛了他的眼睛。

“所以他带我回来的代价就是无论上面派什么任务下来他都得去？”

他松开扣住Sam的手，心里的伤口又要裂开了。

“我什么时候能带他回家？”

Steve靠在床头，腰后面被塞了好几个枕头，Bucky正用后穴抵着他勃起的阴茎，咬着嘴唇一点一点坐下去。

“嗯唔…”

他一下坐到了底，仿佛在用这个疼痛惩罚自己。

Steve心疼的搂过他软下来的腰，“Bucky…只是被弹壳擦破了点皮，没关系的。”

突入其来贯穿Bucky的刺激让他不禁又涨大了一圈。Steve把Bucky放倒在床上，等他适应了之后才开始动起来，

“别担心我，嗯？”

“为什么不告诉我？”

Bucky气恼地咬住手腕，不让Steve听见自己的呻吟。

“Bucky…别咬你自己…”

“你要是生我的气，就咬我，好不好？”

这个代价简直不值得一提，他本来就是FBI，多出点任务又怎么样，只是辞职的时间得向后推迟了而已。

Steve从Bucky嘴里把他的手腕抽出来，扶着他的脸贴在自己受伤的地方。

“你看看，血已经止住了。”

缠着纱布的前胸还带着点消毒药水的味道，Bucky吻了吻已经不再渗出血的纱布，这个胸膛依然坚实又有力，他攀上Steve的肩头咬住他的肩膀。

这段时间他一直不停的思索自己对这个人的感情，为什么恢复的记忆里全是这个人，为什么他刚才看见Steve受伤害怕的心都要沉到胃里了，为什么，他对这个人的感情到底是什么？

他随着Steve的律动和呼吸一起一伏，咬着肩膀的嘴里尝到了血味。

他们身上都渐渐蒙上了一层的薄汗，Bucky松开Steve的肩膀，把头挪到Steve面前，看他闭着眼睛迷醉的脸，身下不停的被贯穿着。

他努力的在Steve总是用尽全力的性爱里面仔细的想，然后找到了答案。

“我爱你…”他喘着气，嘴上还沾着血。

不然还能因为什么。

Steve猛的睁开眼睛，浓密的长睫毛打在他脸上。

“Bucky，你说什么？”

Steve吻上来，舌头伸进他嘴里舔掉他牙上的血。

“我爱你…Steve…”

“Bucky，你，你再说一次…”

“我爱你。”

“Steve。”

第二天当他缓缓抬起睫毛，Steve双手撑在他身体两侧，趴在他身上盯着他看，看他醒了，满脸歉意的对他笑。

“Bucky，你能不能再说一次？”

他被Steve箍在床上，照在金色头发上的阳光晃的他睁不开眼睛，双腿还和Steve缠在一起。

他动了动嘴，昨天晚上使用了太多的声带只能发出细微而沙哑的声音。

“我爱你。”

Steve笑的更浓了，低下头吻着他。

“我今天31岁了，祝我生日快乐，Buck。”

那之后又过了几天，Steve拆开绷带，正往逐渐愈合的伤口上抹药的时候，Bucky端着一块蛋糕走了了进来。

“是我自己做的。”他说。

Bucky拿叉子挖下一块喂到Steve嘴里。

“照着你的食谱，不知道味道怎么样，你知道我…除了苦味还是吃不出太多其他的味道。”Bucky的表情略微带着紧张。

Steve舔着奶油咧开了嘴，“你到底放了多少糖？Buck？”

“It's so sweet.”

Steve拉过Bucky的头吻上去，想把这份甜蜜也分他一点。

他想好了明年三月Bucky过生日的时候要送给他什么礼物，甚至都有点等不及那一天了。

********

2014年三月

Steve早就买好了那个礼物，他把小盒子小心地藏在一个地方，保证Bucky发现不了。

在接到Schmidt行踪消息的时候，”终于来了"，Steve想。

这个任务正是他想要的，他潜在飞机尾部等待时机。已经过了几个小时？一直蜷着的腿有点酸疼。

也许Steve一直认为自己是个自私的人，可在他独自承担起这次任务的时候，并没意识到正是与生俱来的善良与正义让他做出了这样的选择。

身上的枪伤可不是什么乐观的情况，Steve一只手用力扒在飞机边上,

Schmidt冷酷的声音又传进他耳朵里，

”你以为我不知道你对Pierce干了什么？为了给他报仇？  


我不会死的Bucky。

“这个季节的多瑙河美不胜收不是吗？“

”Steve？“

Buck，我会回去的，明天就是你的生日，那个礼物我还没有送给你。  


Schmidt用靴子尖把Steve的手踢了下去。

你说你想去大峡谷？也许我们还可以再去一次迪士尼乐园，既然你说过我是睡美人。

快速的下坠让Steve闭起了眼睛，多瑙河的水波光粼粼，三月的空气还是有点冷冽。

不过能死在你出生的地方也不错。

Steve感觉自己的身体坠进了冰冷的河水里。

你知道我不遵守诺言，再一次瞒着你，肯定又要生气了，Bucky。


	7. 【盾冬】甜蜜蜜 第二十二章

【盾冬】甜蜜蜜 第二十二章

深秋的华盛顿和布加勒斯特有着不一样的风景。等到华灯初上，Steve才从FBI总部的大楼里出来。他着急地走到对面的咖啡厅，隔着窗户就一眼看见坐在窗边端着热咖啡的Bucky。

Steve轻轻敲了敲玻璃，Bucky被窗户上一圈暖黄色的装饰灯围在里面，有点警觉又温柔的大眼睛抬起来看见Steve冲他挥了挥手，他于是也朝Steve挥了挥手。Steve笑起来，指了指门口。他于是也冲Steve笑了笑，放下杯子去结账，才推开木质的大门就被Steve握住了手。

像普通的情侣一样，又或者路人只当他们是关系密切的好朋友。别人会以为他在普通的一天里早下了班，坐在Steve办公楼的对面等他，然后两个人去吃一顿普通的晚饭。

Steve拉着Bucky，顺着街道两旁的餐厅一家一家看过去。温柔的路灯打败了深冬的萧瑟，玻璃后面热闹的餐桌旁围着享受晚餐的人们。

Steve有点烦恼，他介意Bucky嘴里的苦味，美式，意大利式，日式，Steve站在门口仔细研究菜单，一边想象这些菜吃在Bucky嘴里是什么味道。

Bucky则明显有些茫然，他左手插在大衣兜里，右手被Steve紧紧握着，试图和Steve一起阅读菜单。

离上一次他在餐厅吃饭，竟然过去了快十年。

九头蛇当然不可能提供什么烛光晚餐，在Steve把他找回去之后，让他在被人包围的餐厅里用餐明显变成了不可能的任务。

不过他看Steve眼睛里冒着星星邀请他一起去吃顿晚饭，

“Bucky，没想到我还算有点积蓄，一起去吃饭好不好？”那个“不”字就怎么也没说出口。

Steve最终停在了一家法国餐馆面前。

“红酒炖牛肉，Bucky，甜点可以来一个巧克力慕斯。”

“你看怎么样？”

Bucky点点头，他和Steve被安排在一处靠墙的位置里，烛光把Steve的笑容映得更加温暖，浓密的睫毛在脸上留下阴影，看的Bucky挪不开眼睛。

他和Steve今天早上到达华盛顿，一下飞机Steve就被Sam拉走，“Fury局长等不及要见你，伙计。”

Peter小声抱怨在罗马尼亚呆的时间太短了，  
Natasha和Clint抱着Lila商量什么时候恢复工作。

Steve扭过头，华盛顿的气温明显比布加勒斯特低了不少，Bucky正把脖子缩进黑色羊绒大衣立起的领子里，几缕棕色头发挡住了眼睛。

“Bucky！你和我们一起去吗？”

Bucky缓缓摇了摇头，“FBI大楼对面有间咖啡厅，我在那里等你。”

“James，没有任何理由他们不让你进去，你…”

Natasha对上Bucky的眼睛，没有继续说下去，她叹了口气，上前抱了抱Bucky。

“那家咖啡馆很不错，你不用担心，Steve。”

FBI已经不属于他了，Barnes探员永远也不可能恢复原职。他现在被登记在案的记录复杂又隐秘，只有为数不多的人才能查阅。

James Buchanan Barens，曾就职于FBI反恐部队，罗马尼亚国王的长子。在一次任务中被九头蛇俘虏，殉职。

Winter Solider，九头蛇冷酷的杀人机器，为九头蛇执行成功的任务一页又一页，让这本档案无端厚了起来，失踪。

他没法再光明正大的和Steve并肩走进曾经的办公室，在午休时故意和Steve开玩笑去约接待中心的漂亮姑娘。

只能坐在楼下的咖啡厅，从白天一直等到晚上，像又成功完成一件别人交给他的任务。

直到走到僻静街道他们在华盛顿的家的时候，Bucky才又放松下来。钥匙在口袋里被他握了一天，现在才终于派上用场。

只有半年多没回来，屋子里的东西，衣服，家具，一样都没变，就连坏掉的牛奶也是。

远没有罗马尼亚那所巨大房子的豪华与气派，这里只是一间普普通通的小公寓。Barnes探员和Rogers探员用一人一半的薪水租的一间小小的屋子。

骑士曾在这间小小的屋子里发誓一生守护他的王子。

Steve借着路灯一样一样的看过去，记忆在模糊的长河里依然没有回来。

他看Bucky站在门口，走过去拉他进来，他走过去把窗户打开通风，Bucky还站在刚才的位置。

“Bucky，电灯的开关是这个吗？”

Steve试了几个开关才打开客厅的灯，现在Bucky又被温暖的灯光笼罩住，Steve才发现他的眼睛里早就湿润了起来，那些积在眼睑里的液体得被主人狠狠的留在眼睛里才没有掉出来。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

Steve走过去，Bucky难堪的用袖子擦擦眼睛，  
“我只是，我以为永远也不会再回来了，Steve。”

Barnes探员无论以前或者现在都为自己总是在Steve面前展现的脆弱而懊恼。

Steve仿佛也看穿这一点似的，只是上前拍了拍他的肩膀。

“对不起，Bucky，都怪我什么也想不起来。”

一切都发展的那么顺其自然，他在自己的墓碑前遇到了这个男人，他把他带回去，告诉失忆的他是谁，带他回到自己的祖国，带他找回自己的朋友和工作，甚至第二天就上了床，做了爱。

这一切发展的到底是太快了？还是太慢了？Steve只知道他又重新爱上了眼前的这个人，可是如果记忆依然没有回来，他们的关系就依然停在一个尴尬的位置。

没有以往共同经历的记忆，Steve现在甚至没法说出“Bucky，不要离开我，我想和你永远在一起。”

在这个充满他们两个人以前回忆的屋子里，Steve和Bucky的关系突然起了微妙的变化。

Steve的手略显尴尬的停在Bucky肩上，Bucky眨眨眼睛，又想起那一天，Steve瞒着他独自一人去出任务。悲伤，愤怒和一切所有的情绪，让他没办法对Steve说没关系。

Steve捏了捏Bucky的肩膀，试图打破这样的气氛。

“嘿，伙计，明天早上吃什么？不如，我们去趟超市？”

Bucky盯着他，仿佛对伙计这个词有了点反应，又仿佛对这个提议感起兴趣来。然后垂下眼睛，点了点头。

所以一切又回到刚才，他们像普通情侣一样，又或者旁人只当他们是关系亲密的好朋友，在普通的一天里，吃完晚饭后，一起去超市采购明天的食材。

鸡蛋，培根，牛奶，面包，Bucky在后面推着购物车，Steve在前面认真挑选，他又挑了几样青菜和水果，在结账的时候拿了两盒巧克力。

棕色皮衣包裹的完美身材加上米色长裤凸显出的健壮长腿，一头金色短发的男人身后站着一个和他身高差不多的男人，黑色羊绒大衣配着黑色西装裤和皮鞋，修长挺拔的身材让人怀疑他刚去参加纽约时装周回来，棕色微卷长发挡住了脸。

收银员小姐再忠于自己的岗位，也忍不住在这两个男人离开之后抬头凝神看了看他们的背影。他看到金发男人握住了棕发男人的手，似乎想拿过身边的人手上的袋子，棕发男人没有给，他们转过头互相看着彼此，收银员小姐才连忙收起眼神，冲等的不耐烦的下一位顾客堆起笑脸。

Steve没拿过Bucky手里的袋子，“你一袋我一袋，”Bucky掏出巧克力，边走边在嘴里一点一点嚼着。

购物之后两人的气氛似乎缓和了不少，能和Steve这样一起漫步回家是多久以前的事情了？也许有一个世纪那么久了吧…而且，巧克力…要是能有白葡萄酒，就更好了。

然后Bucky想起了他把Steve带回去的第二天，晚上喝着白葡萄酒，整个人茫茫的，不太相信Steve还活着，只被Steve抱着吻了几下就勃起了。然后他只是想确认一下，眼前的Steve到底是不是真的。

于是他确认了，确认完之后眼泪流满了Steve的胸肌。之后Steve反而开始缩手缩脚起来，虽然每天有一半时间以上在抱着他，吻着他，可是这以外的动作就再也没有了。

他也没太在意，反正正在进行的计划需要很多体力。不过……如果Steve永远也想不起来，如果…

等他从这么多弯弯绕绕中回过神来，发现早已经进了家门，Steve正熟门熟路的从衣柜里找出干净的床单，顺带拿出几条毛巾。从超市买来的东西也被他放进了冰箱，以前的垃圾也被清理好放在了门口。简单又琐碎的日常反而在两个人心中增添了许多温馨的感觉。

他们两个中爱整洁的那个一直都是Steve，Bucky更随性一点，脱下的衣服会顺手搭在沙发上，鞋也不太会整齐的在门口摆好，做饭的话会把厨房弄得乱七八糟。Bucky边想边拿浴巾擦着头发，不禁扯了扯嘴角。

Steve在摆弄一把车钥匙。

“Bucky，明天我们去布鲁克林好不好？我想看看从小长大的地方。”

“开车去，Sam给我弄到一辆车。”Steve笑的露出一排白牙。

对了，Steve还是更固执的那个人。

第二天早上，即使Steve尽量小心把Bucky的脑袋从自己胳膊上移下去，还是吵醒了为了取暖使劲往他怀里缩的人。

“我们该去找个厚点的被，Steve，冬天快来了…”

Steve不得不承认自己有点雀跃，他看贴在自己胸前的眼睛睁开了，于是顺手把Bucky也拉起来。

“我们早上出发，中午就能到布鲁克林了。我去做早饭，你去多穿两件衣服。”

Bucky换上了牛仔裤，在长袖白色T恤外面套了一件带绒的酒红色连帽卫衣，被Steve狼吞虎咽的架势感染了起来，也两口吃光淋着巧克力酱的薄饼，抓起外套跟Steve一起跳进了黑色越野车里。

公路旅行比想象中更有趣，Bucky盯着车窗外此起彼伏的高山，Steve盯着车里此起彼伏的GPS，也并不妨碍他们之间柔和的空气。天气出乎意料的晴朗，蓝天里飘着的白云仿佛在跟他们一起移动。秋高气爽，是现在气候最合适的形容词。

他们也停下来，并不是在休息站里，而是当Bucky发现金黄色的山峦后面藏着一汪碧蓝色湖泊的时候。

“和你眼睛的颜色一样。”

Steve于是就用自己的蓝眼睛看着Bucky，帮他理好被风吹乱的头发。

他们接吻，嘴唇碰着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，Steve紧紧搂着Bucky，Bucky也紧紧抱着他，直到两个人都喘不过气来。

Steve的家位于布鲁克林靠近曼哈顿的一栋小小的尖顶房子，他们站在院子外面，杂草填满了通向门口的小路。

在被九头蛇搅乱脑袋之后，这也是Bucky第一次来这里。模糊的记忆在他脑中一点一滴的浮现，好像上个世纪的老电影，没有任何实感。

Steve攥紧了Bucky的手，像是要从他那里吸取勇气一般，深呼一口气，两个人一起踏出了第一步，第二步，直到他们意识到谁也没有钥匙。

“这算不算私闯民宅？”Steve担忧地看Bucky熟练的撬开厨房的窗户，轻而易举地跳了进去。然后他想到这间房子现在理论上应该属于他，就也跟着跳了进去。

餐桌上的花布和茶壶蒙着一层厚厚的灰尘，只有桌上的照片能证明Steve真的从小在这里长大。他拿起相框，那是一张四人照片，两个妈妈和两个小男孩围在餐桌前，每个人都笑的那么灿烂。

“那我就把Steve嫁给你好了！”

“Bucky，你不愿意当我的新娘吗？”

仿佛一扇门被打开了一条门缝，小时候的玩笑绝不是玩笑，只不过长大之后他把Bucky当成和自己一样的，勇敢又坚强的男人那样去爱。

那扇门越开越大，Steve攥着相框跑上他从小到大经过无数次的楼梯，心跳的快要冲破自己的胸膛，双手不受控制的抖着。他在自己卧室的抽屉里找到那本素描本，从小到大画过无数次的那张脸，他怎么能忘，该死的他怎么能忘记这个人。

“Bucky！”Bucky抬头看他的眼睛里和他闪着一样的光。

灰绿色的大眼睛一直追着Steve从楼上下来，然后他又一次被Steve抱在怀里，他能感觉Steve全身都在激动的颤抖着，一句一句的喊他，

“Bucky，”

“Bucky，”

“我的Bucky。”

那张正直又英俊的脸上每到激动的时候总是多了点幼稚。

Steve把头深深埋在Bucky的颈间不停地念，我的上帝，我想起来了，我想起来了。

直到他以为自己的眼泪蹭湿了Bucky的脸，才发现Bucky的泪水早就和他的混在了一起。

“你不该瞒着我自己去出任务。”

“是我不好，Bucky，是我不好。”

“你之前一直以为自己叫Bucky Barnes。”

“我真蠢，不是吗？我真蠢。”

“我是Steve Rogers，我爱的人才是Bucky Barnes。”

他们互相注视的眼神里流动的感情早已经说明了一切，空气里漂浮灰尘的在他们旁边跳动起舞，仿佛为Steve能找回记忆而高兴。

“你给我建了一个墓碑？”

“只是一个小的，在皇家墓园旁边。”

“离你的墓很近？”

“我能找到的最近的位置。”

回程的路上已经满天繁星，他们咬着汉堡坐在车前盖上仰望星空，一口气喝完杯里的可乐，交换一个又一个薯条味道的亲吻。

“所以写那两张纸实际上是个好主意。”

“我依然觉得蠢得很…”

“如果没有那张纸，我不可能找到你，或者你不可能找到我。”

“可是你先不遵守承诺…唔…”

Bucky的话被堵在一个又一个吻里，他们一件又一件剥掉对方的衣服，坐在床上用炙热的目光审视彼此的身体。

Bucky抚摸Steve腹部上的疤痕，一点一点的吻过去，“你中了四枪…”

Steve把他拉起来，从左肩的疤痕一直吻到指尖，“现在我终于有可以和你配起来的疤痕了，Bucky。”

Bucky皱起了眉头，“我不需要你用这样的疤痕和我相配…”

Steve用沾满润滑剂的手指打开Bucky紧致的后穴，一下捅进两根手指，用食指和中指缓缓撑开热的过分的穴道，让Bucky接下来的话变成细碎的呻吟声。

Bucky两只手环住Steve的脖子，发尾擦着Steve的锁骨，原本干燥又有点发冷的身体慢慢附上一层薄汗。他闭上湿润的眼睛，想起Sarah的话，“殿下一定不舍得让您在下面。”

下面又能怎么样呢，他记得第一次，Steve把他压在床上，没有任何章法的吻他，说这是他的第一次，他还能怎么办呢，如果让他选择，他想把世界上最好的东西都给Steve，所以他自然，敞开身体，让Steve怎么高兴怎么来。

然后他发现了，获得快感的不只Steve，他也是。不同于和女孩子的性爱，那是和他真正爱的人一起所获的的快感与高潮，即使他爱的是个男人，还是个比他健壮，有着全身肌肉都完美的让人羡慕的男人。

忽略Steve小时候瘦弱的身体，即使Bucky觉得那个时候的Steve也很完美。Bucky早就知道了，他爱Steve，爱的比他自己想像的还要深。

可是以前他不说，因为他觉得无论如何，让Steve找个姑娘结婚，生几个可爱的孩子，远比和他在一起要幸福的多。后来他被Steve从九头蛇救出来，混乱的记忆和被残酷折磨的身体让他无暇顾及这些爱与不爱的事情。等到他终于说出那句话，他又以为Steve死了。

一滴眼泪从眼尾划下来，James Buchanan Barnes今年33岁，有一条细长的皱纹悄悄爬上他的眼角，让他的笑容更加有魅力，可惜他不是总笑。

Steve依然耐心的帮他扩张，已经进去的四根手指让紧致的后穴逐渐变得又湿又软。

“希望以前留下的润滑液没有过期。”

然后他笑了，睁开潮湿的眼睛和Steve接吻，爬满疤痕的左手握住Steve早就勃起的阴茎，朝自己的后穴里塞进去。

Steve清楚的知道他身上的每一处敏感带，只是用舌头舔拭他的下额线，就让他颤抖的差点抓不住Steve的肩膀，后穴收缩的不像话，Steve低吼出声，抓着他的腰不停顶胯。不断冒出的汗水让他们混身又滑又粘，Bucky觉得很热了，幸好刚才没让Steve开暖气，他想，然后又被太过猛烈的顶撞弄的不停喘息。

Steve一声一声的喊他，

“Bucky，”

“Bucky，”

半长的头发湿了之后变得更卷了，Steve吻着他的发尾，光裸的后颈虔诚地低下来，和撑起的肩膀连成一条美丽的弧线。

Bucky的眼睛一直看着他，大而深邃，又像被Steve越来越深入的进攻弄的失神。

“Bucky，你在想什么？”

话语间混着性感的喘息，Steve双手捧起Bucky的脸，“不舒服吗？”

他把Bucky抱起来，Bucky柔韧的身体被他折成有点强人所难的角度，头发随着律动一下一下扫过他的肩膀。

可Steve有点顾不了那么多，贯穿Bucky的身体无论多少次对他来说都是巨大的诱惑。

Steve想起他在九头蛇基地看到的布满鲜血的Bucky光裸的上身，他不敢想象九头蛇都对他的Bucky做过什么。失去与失而复得的无所适从，他终于明白Bucky在把他找回来之后的那些别扭又复杂的情绪。

Steve用尽所有的力气更紧的抱着Bucky，用鼻尖抵着鼻尖，睫毛对着睫毛、Bucky带着沙哑又柔软的呻吟声好听得不得了。

“对不起，Bucky。”

“是我不对，Buck。”

“…嗯…我以为你死了…”

“不过你曾经也以为我死了…”

他又被Steve放回床上，按进枕头里，把腿更紧的缠在Steve的腰上。Steve放慢了速度，用手指爱抚着他的腰和臀瓣，似乎打算给他点时间喘息，让他把话说完。

“我曾经忘了你，你也忘了我，所以…我们，我们算扯平了…”

Steve突然不动了，Bucky大张着修长的双腿难耐的扭动着腰，“Steve…”

“Steve…？”

汗水混着眼泪，Steve咬着他的嘴唇，“没有扯平，不算扯平，Bucky。”

“你从来没有忘了我，不是吗？”

Steve又吻上他的左手臂，一条一条疤痕的吻过去，“这里面有几条是你为了不忘记我划的？”

Bucky微张着红润的嘴唇，疤痕在情欲中变得更加敏感，后穴被撑到最开还是能不停的收缩。

“Steve，”

他叫着，“Steve，”互相望着的眼睛仿佛在比赛谁的睫毛更加浓密。

“我想起来了，你也想起了。”

“所以，我们现在还是扯平了。”

Steve的笑容就像每次说不过他又拿他没办法一样，埋在他身体里的硕大阴茎又开始猛烈的抽插。结合的地方泛出的水声总是让他怀疑自己到底是为什么能为Steve变得这么湿。

Steve还是和以前一样一刻不停的吻着他，抱着他，像是怕他下一秒就要消失一样。他被撞的差点就要掉到床下去，Steve趴在他不停起伏的胸膛上咬着他的乳尖，“Bucky，我们一起射，好不好？”

他被Steve拉起来靠在床头的枕头上，身经百战又随时保持警惕的身体被Steve搅得一团乱，快感早就蒙蔽了任何器官，他只能用仅剩的力气把双手从Steve腋下穿过去，不住地点头，和Steve一起用剧烈的喘息互相争夺周围的空气。

“我爱你，Steve。”

“我爱你。”

高潮之后他靠在Steve怀里，Steve在他脸上不断落下细吻，射出的精液从发红的穴道里流出来，“我也爱你，Bucky，我也爱你。”

天还没亮Steve感到Bucky从他怀里爬起来，他闭着眼睛假装熟睡，直到门被轻轻带上才床上跳下来，用最快的速度穿好衣服，爬到橱柜顶上祈祷迟到半年多的生日礼物还在那里藏着。

Steve把那个小小的深蓝色绒面小盒子装进皮衣口袋，在Bucky睡过的枕头上落下深深一吻。

“骑士发过誓要永远保护王子殿下，Bucky。骑士又回来了，怎么能让王子孤军奋战。”


	8. 【盾冬】甜蜜蜜 第二十二章

【盾冬】甜蜜蜜 第二十二章

深秋的华盛顿和布加勒斯特有着不一样的风景。等到华灯初上，Steve才从FBI总部的大楼里出来。他着急地走到对面的咖啡厅，隔着窗户就一眼看见坐在窗边端着热咖啡的Bucky。

Steve轻轻敲了敲玻璃，Bucky被窗户上一圈暖黄色的装饰灯围在里面，有点警觉又温柔的大眼睛抬起来看见Steve冲他挥了挥手，他于是也朝Steve挥了挥手。Steve笑起来，指了指门口。他于是也冲Steve笑了笑，放下杯子去结账，才推开木质的大门就被Steve握住了手。

像普通的情侣一样，又或者路人只当他们是关系密切的好朋友。别人会以为他在普通的一天里早下了班，坐在Steve办公楼的对面等他，然后两个人去吃一顿普通的晚饭。

Steve拉着Bucky，顺着街道两旁的餐厅一家一家看过去。温柔的路灯打败了深冬的萧瑟，玻璃后面热闹的餐桌旁围着享受晚餐的人们。

Steve有点烦恼，他介意Bucky嘴里的苦味，美式，意大利式，日式，Steve站在门口仔细研究菜单，一边想象这些菜吃在Bucky嘴里是什么味道。

Bucky则明显有些茫然，他左手插在大衣兜里，右手被Steve紧紧握着，试图和Steve一起阅读菜单。

离上一次他在餐厅吃饭，竟然过去了快十年。

九头蛇当然不可能提供什么烛光晚餐，在Steve把他找回去之后，让他在被人包围的餐厅里用餐明显变成了不可能的任务。

不过他看Steve眼睛里冒着星星邀请他一起去吃顿晚饭，

“Bucky，没想到我还算有点积蓄，一起去吃饭好不好？”那个“不”字就怎么也没说出口。

Steve最终停在了一家法国餐馆面前。

“红酒炖牛肉，Bucky，甜点可以来一个巧克力慕斯。”

“你看怎么样？”

Bucky点点头，他和Steve被安排在一处靠墙的位置里，烛光把Steve的笑容映得更加温暖，浓密的睫毛在脸上留下阴影，看的Bucky挪不开眼睛。

他和Steve今天早上到达华盛顿，一下飞机Steve就被Sam拉走，“Fury局长等不及要见你，伙计。”

Peter小声抱怨在罗马尼亚呆的时间太短了，  
Natasha和Clint抱着Lila商量什么时候恢复工作。

Steve扭过头，华盛顿的气温明显比布加勒斯特低了不少，Bucky正把脖子缩进黑色羊绒大衣立起的领子里，几缕棕色头发挡住了眼睛。

“Bucky！你和我们一起去吗？”

Bucky缓缓摇了摇头，“FBI大楼对面有间咖啡厅，我在那里等你。”

“James，没有任何理由他们不让你进去，你…”

Natasha对上Bucky的眼睛，没有继续说下去，她叹了口气，上前抱了抱Bucky。

“那家咖啡馆很不错，你不用担心，Steve。”

FBI已经不属于他了，Barnes探员永远也不可能恢复原职。他现在被登记在案的记录复杂又隐秘，只有为数不多的人才能查阅。

James Buchanan Barens，曾就职于FBI反恐部队，罗马尼亚国王的长子。在一次任务中被九头蛇俘虏，殉职。

Winter Solider，九头蛇冷酷的杀人机器，为九头蛇执行成功的任务一页又一页，让这本档案无端厚了起来，失踪。

他没法再光明正大的和Steve并肩走进曾经的办公室，在午休时故意和Steve开玩笑去约接待中心的漂亮姑娘。

只能坐在楼下的咖啡厅，从白天一直等到晚上，像又成功完成一件别人交给他的任务。

直到走到僻静街道他们在华盛顿的家的时候，Bucky才又放松下来。钥匙在口袋里被他握了一天，现在才终于派上用场。

只有半年多没回来，屋子里的东西，衣服，家具，一样都没变，就连坏掉的牛奶也是。

远没有罗马尼亚那所巨大房子的豪华与气派，这里只是一间普普通通的小公寓。Barnes探员和Rogers探员用一人一半的薪水租的一间小小的屋子。

骑士曾在这间小小的屋子里发誓一生守护他的王子。

Steve借着路灯一样一样的看过去，记忆在模糊的长河里依然没有回来。

他看Bucky站在门口，走过去拉他进来，他走过去把窗户打开通风，Bucky还站在刚才的位置。

“Bucky，电灯的开关是这个吗？”

Steve试了几个开关才打开客厅的灯，现在Bucky又被温暖的灯光笼罩住，Steve才发现他的眼睛里早就湿润了起来，那些积在眼睑里的液体得被主人狠狠的留在眼睛里才没有掉出来。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

Steve走过去，Bucky难堪的用袖子擦擦眼睛，  
“我只是，我以为永远也不会再回来了，Steve。”

Barnes探员无论以前或者现在都为自己总是在Steve面前展现的脆弱而懊恼。

Steve仿佛也看穿这一点似的，只是上前拍了拍他的肩膀。

“对不起，Bucky，都怪我什么也想不起来。”

一切都发展的那么顺其自然，他在自己的墓碑前遇到了这个男人，他把他带回去，告诉失忆的他是谁，带他回到自己的祖国，带他找回自己的朋友和工作，甚至第二天就上了床，做了爱。

这一切发展的到底是太快了？还是太慢了？Steve只知道他又重新爱上了眼前的这个人，可是如果记忆依然没有回来，他们的关系就依然停在一个尴尬的位置。

没有以往共同经历的记忆，Steve现在甚至没法说出“Bucky，不要离开我，我想和你永远在一起。”

在这个充满他们两个人以前回忆的屋子里，Steve和Bucky的关系突然起了微妙的变化。

Steve的手略显尴尬的停在Bucky肩上，Bucky眨眨眼睛，又想起那一天，Steve瞒着他独自一人去出任务。悲伤，愤怒和一切所有的情绪，让他没办法对Steve说没关系。

Steve捏了捏Bucky的肩膀，试图打破这样的气氛。

“嘿，伙计，明天早上吃什么？不如，我们去趟超市？”

Bucky盯着他，仿佛对伙计这个词有了点反应，又仿佛对这个提议感起兴趣来。然后垂下眼睛，点了点头。

所以一切又回到刚才，他们像普通情侣一样，又或者旁人只当他们是关系亲密的好朋友，在普通的一天里，吃完晚饭后，一起去超市采购明天的食材。

鸡蛋，培根，牛奶，面包，Bucky在后面推着购物车，Steve在前面认真挑选，他又挑了几样青菜和水果，在结账的时候拿了两盒巧克力。

棕色皮衣包裹的完美身材加上米色长裤凸显出的健壮长腿，一头金色短发的男人身后站着一个和他身高差不多的男人，黑色羊绒大衣配着黑色西装裤和皮鞋，修长挺拔的身材让人怀疑他刚去参加纽约时装周回来，棕色微卷长发挡住了脸。

收银员小姐再忠于自己的岗位，也忍不住在这两个男人离开之后抬头凝神看了看他们的背影。他看到金发男人握住了棕发男人的手，似乎想拿过身边的人手上的袋子，棕发男人没有给，他们转过头互相看着彼此，收银员小姐才连忙收起眼神，冲等的不耐烦的下一位顾客堆起笑脸。

Steve没拿过Bucky手里的袋子，“你一袋我一袋，”Bucky掏出巧克力，边走边在嘴里一点一点嚼着。

购物之后两人的气氛似乎缓和了不少，能和Steve这样一起漫步回家是多久以前的事情了？也许有一个世纪那么久了吧…而且，巧克力…要是能有白葡萄酒，就更好了。

然后Bucky想起了他把Steve带回去的第二天，晚上喝着白葡萄酒，整个人茫茫的，不太相信Steve还活着，只被Steve抱着吻了几下就勃起了。然后他只是想确认一下，眼前的Steve到底是不是真的。

于是他确认了，确认完之后眼泪流满了Steve的胸肌。之后Steve反而开始缩手缩脚起来，虽然每天有一半时间以上在抱着他，吻着他，可是这以外的动作就再也没有了。

他也没太在意，反正正在进行的计划需要很多体力。不过……如果Steve永远也想不起来，如果…

等他从这么多弯弯绕绕中回过神来，发现早已经进了家门，Steve正熟门熟路的从衣柜里找出干净的床单，顺带拿出几条毛巾。从超市买来的东西也被他放进了冰箱，以前的垃圾也被清理好放在了门口。简单又琐碎的日常反而在两个人心中增添了许多温馨的感觉。

他们两个中爱整洁的那个一直都是Steve，Bucky更随性一点，脱下的衣服会顺手搭在沙发上，鞋也不太会整齐的在门口摆好，做饭的话会把厨房弄得乱七八糟。Bucky边想边拿浴巾擦着头发，不禁扯了扯嘴角。

Steve在摆弄一把车钥匙。

“Bucky，明天我们去布鲁克林好不好？我想看看从小长大的地方。”

“开车去，Sam给我弄到一辆车。”Steve笑的露出一排白牙。

对了，Steve还是更固执的那个人。

第二天早上，即使Steve尽量小心把Bucky的脑袋从自己胳膊上移下去，还是吵醒了为了取暖使劲往他怀里缩的人。

“我们该去找个厚点的被，Steve，冬天快来了…”

Steve不得不承认自己有点雀跃，他看贴在自己胸前的眼睛睁开了，于是顺手把Bucky也拉起来。

“我们早上出发，中午就能到布鲁克林了。我去做早饭，你去多穿两件衣服。”

Bucky换上了牛仔裤，在长袖白色T恤外面套了一件带绒的酒红色连帽卫衣，被Steve狼吞虎咽的架势感染了起来，也两口吃光淋着巧克力酱的薄饼，抓起外套跟Steve一起跳进了黑色越野车里。

公路旅行比想象中更有趣，Bucky盯着车窗外此起彼伏的高山，Steve盯着车里此起彼伏的GPS，也并不妨碍他们之间柔和的空气。天气出乎意料的晴朗，蓝天里飘着的白云仿佛在跟他们一起移动。秋高气爽，是现在气候最合适的形容词。

他们也停下来，并不是在休息站里，而是当Bucky发现金黄色的山峦后面藏着一汪碧蓝色湖泊的时候。

“和你眼睛的颜色一样。”

Steve于是就用自己的蓝眼睛看着Bucky，帮他理好被风吹乱的头发。

他们接吻，嘴唇碰着嘴唇，舌头缠着舌头，Steve紧紧搂着Bucky，Bucky也紧紧抱着他，直到两个人都喘不过气来。

Steve的家位于布鲁克林靠近曼哈顿的一栋小小的尖顶房子，他们站在院子外面，杂草填满了通向门口的小路。

在被九头蛇搅乱脑袋之后，这也是Bucky第一次来这里。模糊的记忆在他脑中一点一滴的浮现，好像上个世纪的老电影，没有任何实感。

Steve攥紧了Bucky的手，像是要从他那里吸取勇气一般，深呼一口气，两个人一起踏出了第一步，第二步，直到他们意识到谁也没有钥匙。

“这算不算私闯民宅？”Steve担忧地看Bucky熟练的撬开厨房的窗户，轻而易举地跳了进去。然后他想到这间房子现在理论上应该属于他，就也跟着跳了进去。

餐桌上的花布和茶壶蒙着一层厚厚的灰尘，只有桌上的照片能证明Steve真的从小在这里长大。他拿起相框，那是一张四人照片，两个妈妈和两个小男孩围在餐桌前，每个人都笑的那么灿烂。

“那我就把Steve嫁给你好了！”

“Bucky，你不愿意当我的新娘吗？”

仿佛一扇门被打开了一条门缝，小时候的玩笑绝不是玩笑，只不过长大之后他把Bucky当成和自己一样的，勇敢又坚强的男人那样去爱。

那扇门越开越大，Steve攥着相框跑上他从小到大经过无数次的楼梯，心跳的快要冲破自己的胸膛，双手不受控制的抖着。他在自己卧室的抽屉里找到那本素描本，从小到大画过无数次的那张脸，他怎么能忘，该死的他怎么能忘记这个人。

“Bucky！”Bucky抬头看他的眼睛里和他闪着一样的光。

灰绿色的大眼睛一直追着Steve从楼上下来，然后他又一次被Steve抱在怀里，他能感觉Steve全身都在激动的颤抖着，一句一句的喊他，

“Bucky，”

“Bucky，”

“我的Bucky。”

那张正直又英俊的脸上每到激动的时候总是多了点幼稚。

Steve把头深深埋在Bucky的颈间不停地念，我的上帝，我想起来了，我想起来了。

直到他以为自己的眼泪蹭湿了Bucky的脸，才发现Bucky的泪水早就和他的混在了一起。

“你不该瞒着我自己去出任务。”

“是我不好，Bucky，是我不好。”

“你之前一直以为自己叫Bucky Barnes。”

“我真蠢，不是吗？我真蠢。”

“我是Steve Rogers，我爱的人才是Bucky Barnes。”

他们互相注视的眼神里流动的感情早已经说明了一切，空气里漂浮灰尘的在他们旁边跳动起舞，仿佛为Steve能找回记忆而高兴。

“你给我建了一个墓碑？”

“只是一个小的，在皇家墓园旁边。”

“离你的墓很近？”

“我能找到的最近的位置。”

回程的路上已经满天繁星，他们咬着汉堡坐在车前盖上仰望星空，一口气喝完杯里的可乐，交换一个又一个薯条味道的亲吻。

“所以写那两张纸实际上是个好主意。”

“我依然觉得蠢得很…”

“如果没有那张纸，我不可能找到你，或者你不可能找到我。”

“可是你先不遵守承诺…唔…”

Bucky的话被堵在一个又一个吻里，他们一件又一件剥掉对方的衣服，坐在床上用炙热的目光审视彼此的身体。

Bucky抚摸Steve腹部上的疤痕，一点一点的吻过去，“你中了四枪…”

Steve把他拉起来，从左肩的疤痕一直吻到指尖，“现在我终于有可以和你配起来的疤痕了，Bucky。”

Bucky皱起了眉头，“我不需要你用这样的疤痕和我相配…”

Steve用沾满润滑剂的手指打开Bucky紧致的后穴，一下捅进两根手指，用食指和中指缓缓撑开热的过分的穴道，让Bucky接下来的话变成细碎的呻吟声。

Bucky两只手环住Steve的脖子，发尾擦着Steve的锁骨，原本干燥又有点发冷的身体慢慢附上一层薄汗。他闭上湿润的眼睛，想起Sarah的话，“殿下一定不舍得让您在下面。”

下面又能怎么样呢，他记得第一次，Steve把他压在床上，没有任何章法的吻他，说这是他的第一次，他还能怎么办呢，如果让他选择，他想把世界上最好的东西都给Steve，所以他自然，敞开身体，让Steve怎么高兴怎么来。

然后他发现了，获得快感的不只Steve，他也是。不同于和女孩子的性爱，那是和他真正爱的人一起所获的的快感与高潮，即使他爱的是个男人，还是个比他健壮，有着全身肌肉都完美的让人羡慕的男人。

忽略Steve小时候瘦弱的身体，即使Bucky觉得那个时候的Steve也很完美。Bucky早就知道了，他爱Steve，爱的比他自己想像的还要深。

可是以前他不说，因为他觉得无论如何，让Steve找个姑娘结婚，生几个可爱的孩子，远比和他在一起要幸福的多。后来他被Steve从九头蛇救出来，混乱的记忆和被残酷折磨的身体让他无暇顾及这些爱与不爱的事情。等到他终于说出那句话，他又以为Steve死了。

一滴眼泪从眼尾划下来，James Buchanan Barnes今年33岁，有一条细长的皱纹悄悄爬上他的眼角，让他的笑容更加有魅力，可惜他不是总笑。

Steve依然耐心的帮他扩张，已经进去的四根手指让紧致的后穴逐渐变得又湿又软。

“希望以前留下的润滑液没有过期。”

然后他笑了，睁开潮湿的眼睛和Steve接吻，爬满疤痕的左手握住Steve早就勃起的阴茎，朝自己的后穴里塞进去。

Steve清楚的知道他身上的每一处敏感带，只是用舌头舔拭他的下额线，就让他颤抖的差点抓不住Steve的肩膀，后穴收缩的不像话，Steve低吼出声，抓着他的腰不停顶胯。不断冒出的汗水让他们混身又滑又粘，Bucky觉得很热了，幸好刚才没让Steve开暖气，他想，然后又被太过猛烈的顶撞弄的不停喘息。

Steve一声一声的喊他，

“Bucky，”

“Bucky，”

半长的头发湿了之后变得更卷了，Steve吻着他的发尾，光裸的后颈虔诚地低下来，和撑起的肩膀连成一条美丽的弧线。

Bucky的眼睛一直看着他，大而深邃，又像被Steve越来越深入的进攻弄的失神。

“Bucky，你在想什么？”

话语间混着性感的喘息，Steve双手捧起Bucky的脸，“不舒服吗？”

他把Bucky抱起来，Bucky柔韧的身体被他折成有点强人所难的角度，头发随着律动一下一下扫过他的肩膀。

可Steve有点顾不了那么多，贯穿Bucky的身体无论多少次对他来说都是巨大的诱惑。

Steve想起他在九头蛇基地看到的布满鲜血的Bucky光裸的上身，他不敢想象九头蛇都对他的Bucky做过什么。失去与失而复得的无所适从，他终于明白Bucky在把他找回来之后的那些别扭又复杂的情绪。

Steve用尽所有的力气更紧的抱着Bucky，用鼻尖抵着鼻尖，睫毛对着睫毛、Bucky带着沙哑又柔软的呻吟声好听得不得了。

“对不起，Bucky。”

“是我不对，Buck。”

“…嗯…我以为你死了…”

“不过你曾经也以为我死了…”

他又被Steve放回床上，按进枕头里，把腿更紧的缠在Steve的腰上。Steve放慢了速度，用手指爱抚着他的腰和臀瓣，似乎打算给他点时间喘息，让他把话说完。

“我曾经忘了你，你也忘了我，所以…我们，我们算扯平了…”

Steve突然不动了，Bucky大张着修长的双腿难耐的扭动着腰，“Steve…”

“Steve…？”

汗水混着眼泪，Steve咬着他的嘴唇，“没有扯平，不算扯平，Bucky。”

“你从来没有忘了我，不是吗？”

Steve又吻上他的左手臂，一条一条疤痕的吻过去，“这里面有几条是你为了不忘记我划的？”

Bucky微张着红润的嘴唇，疤痕在情欲中变得更加敏感，后穴被撑到最开还是能不停的收缩。

“Steve，”

他叫着，“Steve，”互相望着的眼睛仿佛在比赛谁的睫毛更加浓密。

“我想起来了，你也想起了。”

“所以，我们现在还是扯平了。”

Steve的笑容就像每次说不过他又拿他没办法一样，埋在他身体里的硕大阴茎又开始猛烈的抽插。结合的地方泛出的水声总是让他怀疑自己到底是为什么能为Steve变得这么湿。

Steve还是和以前一样一刻不停的吻着他，抱着他，像是怕他下一秒就要消失一样。他被撞的差点就要掉到床下去，Steve趴在他不停起伏的胸膛上咬着他的乳尖，“Bucky，我们一起射，好不好？”

他被Steve拉起来靠在床头的枕头上，身经百战又随时保持警惕的身体被Steve搅得一团乱，快感早就蒙蔽了任何器官，他只能用仅剩的力气把双手从Steve腋下穿过去，不住地点头，和Steve一起用剧烈的喘息互相争夺周围的空气。

“我爱你，Steve。”

“我爱你。”

高潮之后他靠在Steve怀里，Steve在他脸上不断落下细吻，射出的精液从发红的穴道里流出来，“我也爱你，Bucky，我也爱你。”

天还没亮Steve感到Bucky从他怀里爬起来，他闭着眼睛假装熟睡，直到门被轻轻带上才床上跳下来，用最快的速度穿好衣服，爬到橱柜顶上祈祷迟到半年多的生日礼物还在那里藏着。

Steve把那个小小的深蓝色绒面小盒子装进皮衣口袋，在Bucky睡过的枕头上落下深深一吻。

“骑士发过誓要永远保护王子殿下，Bucky。骑士又回来了，怎么能让王子孤军奋战。”


End file.
